I Need You
by turtleduckss
Summary: This is a Taang with a little bit of Zutara in it, takes place after the war.
1. Why  Part 1

**Why?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

_A/N_: This is a Taang story hope you enjoy! I might continue this is if enough a couple of you want me too.

The wind was getting a bit chilly as night approached, but this didn't bother Toph in the least. She was more worried about where they were headed. It was just her, Aang, and Momo which wasn't very unusual after all she was use to. Four years had passed since she had run away from home a fact she had kept hidden from everyone and hoped to never tell. Since then Aang had defeated the previous Fire Lord, Ozia. Zuko was now the Fire Lord, Katara and Sokka had returned home to help with their village. Occasionally everyone would help Aang keep the fragile peace he had created intact, after all just because the war is over doesn't mean peace is everywhere just yet. Now Toph had to face her parents she had tried to postpone her return, but everyone said she had to they knew how much her parents cared for her and knew they had to be worried. So here she was flying on Appa returning home. She didn't want to return she knew if she returned she would never be allowed out of the house. For some strange reason this wasn't the only reason she didn't want to return home, a reason she didn't want anyone to know about particularly Aang.

She tried once more to prevent Aang from taking her back, "Aang," he turned around to listen.

"Yeah"

"I don't want to go back home"

"I know you don't but you have to, you know you're parents are worried about you, it has been four years since you last saw them."

"But Aang, once I return they are going to lock up and not let me outside ever again!"

Aang smiled at her she was being over dramatic, "Come on Toph you can take care of yourself. You proved that to your parents a long time ago, that's why your father changed his mind and let you come on this journey."

"Aang you don't know…" She knew it would do no good to argue he was taking her home and that was the end of that story, "never mind."

Aang looked back at her before he got on Appa's head and it hurt him to see her so sad and disappointed. For the rest of the trip neither of them said a word to each other.

When they landed in the backyard of Toph's house the door came wide open and Toph's mother gave her a hug and was overjoyed to see her young daughter. Toph didn't fight her to get off a part of her did miss her mother and father.

Her father on the other hand was anything but happy. He looked straight at Aang. Aang didn't know why, but he soon found out. "You kidnapped our daughter!"

This was a surprise to Aang, but before Aang could even reply Toph got out of her mother's grip and approached her father. "Dad! He didn't kidnap me, I ran away. I didn't want to be locked up anymore! I'm not the frail little girl you think I am. I don't need anyone to be with me constantly I can defend for myself. I felt like I was a prisoner here I had no freedom I couldn't do anything because you were afraid I would get hurt. You never understood…" Toph could have said a lot more, but she didn't.

Her father didn't believe the words and actions she had taken. "Young lady you are to never leave this house again!" Toph closed her eyes to prevent her from crying. "Avatar I never want to see you again, I don't care who you are, but you are to never come back, now LEAVE!!!"Aang didn't know what to do he thought he would be able to see Toph again. It surprised him that they had called him a kidnapper and that Toph had never told him that she ran away. He asked himself why she would lie to everyone and why to him. Aang mounted Appa and looked back at Toph who had her eyes closed and her head was downward. "Yip-Yip" Was all he said, unsure of what else to do, hoping they wouldn't be too hard on Toph.

"Good-bye Twinkle-Toes" Toph whispered as she felt Appa leave the ground a single tear slid down her face with the fact she would never again get to see Aang.


	2. Why Part 2

**Why?**

**Part Two**

Toph was sent to her room after she returned guards posted all around her room so she couldn't escape. 'Do they really think they can keep me here?' Toph asked herself, she was going to find a way out of here she could easily defeat the guards, what's a couple guards compared to a couple firebenders.

A knock at the door distracted Toph from figuring when she should escape and what she would do once she was out of here. With an annoyed voice she answered the door, "What?"

"Your parents wish to speak with you." The servant said with a calm voice.

"You can tell them I don't want to speak with them." Toph said then turned around and was about to close the door until someone grabbed her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Bei Fong, but your parents demanded you come."

Toph smirked this was her chance to get out of here. "I suppose I have no other choice," she said with despair in her voice as soon as she was let go of she brought a wall of Earth up and pushed it toward the guards behind her and she ran to get out of here.

"What could be taking so long?" Toph's father said impatiently.

"I'm sure it's-" her mother was cut off as a loud sound was heard outside. They both went to see what was happening and both feared their daughter was trying to get away again.

Toph was corned on all sides guards surrounded her, but this didn't really bother her she was outside and was close to being away from this prison! She raised the Earth below her so she could jump over the guards. She landed roughly, but she was able to start running but as she did she was grabbed by the ankle a guard had a tight hold on her she threw some rocks at him and started to run as his grip loosen just enough for her to get away. All she had to do was get over this wall and she was free.

"Toph!" Her father said as he came outside and saw her trying to get away. "Please don't run, we only want you to be safe, please come back…" Sorrow could be heard in his voice he realized no matter how many times he tried to bring her back she would always run away. His little girl wasn't so helpless as he had thought, and this scared him.

Toph ignored her father knowing all he wanted to do was make her stay in this place trapped and thinking she was helpless. Toph bended herself over the wall and ran in any direction that was away from her house.

A couple hours had passed since she escaped and she didn't know where she was or where she was going to go. She didn't know where Aang would be and knew she wouldn't find Zuko, Sokka, or Katara in the Earth Kingdom she was alone and she didn't know where to go. She had never felt this alone before, she had never been alone she was always surround by people whether she liked them or not. Someone was there and now being on her own she wasn't sure what to do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

_A/N_: Thanks to everyone who had reviewed to the first part I hope you liked this one too! This will probably have three or four parts to it so I hope all of you keep on reviewing and tell me what you think about it! Does anyone by any chance know the names of Toph's mother and father?


	3. Why Part 3

**Why?**

**Part T****hree**

Toph being on her own reminder of the time she had left the group for a short time. When she had met Iroh she hadn't been gone for long there was someone there. Even though she didn't know him, he helped her. But she knew she wouldn't find Iroh wondering around here he was back in the Fire Nation. So she was truly alone, she didn't know how to be on her own. But she didn't want to kept a prisoner and not be able to do things like a normal person. When she joined Aang she got to experience that she was able to do whatever she wanted and no one cared. She didn't want her parents to take that away. As night fell she made herself a rock tent, the memories of being with Aang came as they had camped out so many times, sleep came slowly, but it did come.

Aang was uneasy for the next several days he was worried about Toph, but he knew she would be alright. He traveled to a few cities since he left Toph making sure everything was alright in the Earth Kingdom. Now since everything was he didn't know what to do. He could go play around like he did when he was younger, but that didn't interest him. He decided to land and camp for the night Appa needed a good break he had being flying for many days and his friend needs a good long break now and then. Aang scratched Appa before he went walking through the woods to find some berries or nuts. He hoped his search of food wouldn't end up like so many of Sokka's with rock shaped nuts that just might have been rocks.

Momo followed Aang, but he soon saw a bug that seemed more interesting to follow and something he could eat. Momo jumped from rocks to trees chasing the little insect that teased him. He jumped on one last stone and was successful in capturing his little meal. He quickly ate it before it got away from him again. Momo looked around he was surrounded by trees Aang was nowhere in sight he had gotten lost chasing the bug. Momo flew around and landed on a couple of trees to get a better view, but no sign of Aang. Momo then saw a small tent he landed on top of it and poked his head inside there he saw a familiar face. He squeaked with delight of finding someone.

When Toph had finally gotten to sleep she heard this high squeak. She sat straight up forgetting the tent wasn't very tall. She felt the vibration of a small animal that seemed a lot like Momo. "Momo, Is that you?" Toph asked and was returned with another one of Momo's sounds. He glided into the tent and landed on her shoulder. "If you're here then Aang must be here too!" Toph said excitedly, "Momo do you know where he his?" She was answered with Momo's ears going down and a small sad sound. Toph began to walk around in the woods feeling the vibrations to find Aang.

Aang returned to where Appa was with a few berries and some nuts that would last him until he left in the morning. He looked around for Momo, but didn't see him anywhere. "Momo!" Aang shouted wondering where his flying lemur could be. Aang grabbed his glider and searched by air, Momo usually was good about staying with him. He did occasionally chase bugs and wonder off, but he knew where to come back if he did get lost. Aang wasn't able to see anything below him with the trees and with it being dark. Aang landed and produced a small fire in his hand so he could see where he was going.

"Momo you aren't very helpful," Toph said as she walked Momo stayed on her shoulder, Momo just titled his head. Frustrated at how she couldn't find Aang she slammed her foot on the ground causing the ground below her to shake. "It can't be that hard to find one person!" Momo squealed and glided to a tree limb when Toph yelled. "Momo, you-" Toph didn't finish her sentence as she felt a gentle landing, it was Aang. She began to run toward him, Momo followed Toph not wanting to be left behind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar

_A/N:_ Hope everyone enjoyed the third part of this story, there's probably going to be only one more part!


	4. Why Part 4

**Why?**

**Part Four**

Toph couldn't believe that she had found Aang so quickly, mostly thanks to Momo. As she got closer she began to slow down, until she came to a complete stop. "Momo," she said to the lemur as if he would actually answer her. "I don't think I can see Aang, I mean I've never really felt this way toward anyone what if he doesn't feel the same." The lemur just looked at her questionably as she sat down. "Ugh, what's wrong with me?" Toph yelled and stood up.

Aang heard someone yelling and it sounded awfully like Toph. Aang ran as fast as the wind to where he heard the yell and there was Toph yelling at poor Momo. "Did Momo do something?" Aang asked carefully hoping she wouldn't go off on him, he knew she could get pretty mad if she was pushed enough.

Toph turned around surprised to see Aang, "no I was…uh just talking…" she said uneasily hoping he didn't hear anything she had been saying. "How did you find me?"

"I heard you, but wasn't sure if it was you. Shouldn't you be-"

"I'm not going to go home!" Toph cut Aang off before he finished his sentence. "I hate it there! They don't let me do what I want. They think I'm defenseless and can't take care of myself." Toph got quite for a few minutes. "I like being with you…I don't know why, but I do." Toph turned around so she was facing Aang.

Aang walked closer to Toph, "I like being with you too." Aang kissed her gently.

Toph didn't expect Aang to feel the same way or to kiss her, but she was the happiest she had ever been and glad she left to find him. After the kiss ended Toph had a blush on her cheeks she didn't know really how to react. She just stood there unable to move or to speak. Aang grabbed her arm gently and lead her to where Appa was so they could travel together once again. "Where are we going?" Toph asked as she finally got her voice back.

"Wherever you want to go Toph," Aang said as he smiled down at her glad to have her so close.

"As long as you're with me I don't really care where we go," Toph said after thinking about, "but the only place I won't go is back into that desert or across that Serpent's Pass!"

They both laughed remembering the journey they had along with all of their friends. This new journey would be different from all others because they had each other and that is all they wanted.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I hope you all liked this story. I might continue in the future, but for now this is the end.


	5. Here and Now Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hey everyone here's another section of the story I started 'Why?' I'm going to continue it I'm not completely sure what I'll come up with and I'll have Zutara in this one, so this is going to turn into a Taang and Zutara story hope y'all like it!

**Here and Now**

**Part One**

"How much longer?" Toph asked Aang in a bored voice in the back of the saddle, while Aang was on top of Appa's head. Toph was tired of riding around on Appa.

"I'm know we're really close! Those pieces of ice look familiar," Aang replied trying to sound confident.

"I may not be able to see, but I know there is plenty of ice around here. What are the chances of recognizing one single piece unless you're going in a circle! You have no clue where we are, do you?"

"We have to be getting closer than we were. I know we keep heading south!" Aang said with a smile knowing that what he said was true.

"No kidding."Toph was annoyed at the moment with Aang. Toph didn't say anything for a while she remembered her first experience with ice she had nearly drowned until Suki saved, even though she thought it was Sokka. Oops a bit of a mistake she felt like drowning wouldn't have been so bad at that moment. "Aang must we really go?" Toph had never been to the South Pole before she knew it was just ice and she wouldn't be able to see anything. "I won't be able to see anything!"

"It won't be that bad Toph!" Aang responded happily he was now able to see the Southern Water Tribe it had certainly changed since Katara had gotten him out of that iceberg. "And besides we're already there!"

Toph crossed her arms and murmured, "I would rather be in that desert."

Katara was away from the village, away from people, away from everything all she had on her mind was Waterbending. This was the only way for her to cope with everything that had happened. Aang and Toph were gone she hadn't seen Zuk- she couldn't think about him it brought back to much pain. Something had formed between them and it hurt her to leave she didn't want to. She had no chose but to leave. She shouldn't feel this way. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind she had to stop doing this to herself. Torturing herself was an everyday thing, she felt like she had to. She picked up the snow again and formed it into the liquid form and began to form shapes, concentrating on the water the cool, calm water.

"Katara!" Sokka said as he ran toward her, he had been worried for his sister since they left the Fire Nation. He had a feeling he knew what was wrong, but said nothing to her. Aang and Toph had come for a visit and wanted to see him and Katara. Sokka knew where she would be, she came here every day this had worried him, his little sister was hurt and she wouldn't speak to him, Dad, or Gran-Gran about it. "Aang and Toph are here!" Sokka said with happiness, "They want to see you. It would do you good to see friends."

Katara turned around as she heard Sokka. _'T__hey aren't the ones I ne__e__d__,'_ Katara thought to herself. Katara nodded her head and followed her brother back to the village so she could see Aang and Toph.


	6. Here and Now Part 2

**Here and Now**

**Part**** Two**

"Katara!" Aang yelled as he airbended his way to her and Sokka. "It's been aah"

Toph grabbed on to Aang's shirt, before he got out of reach causing him to fall back, "You aren't going to leave me!

"I was just..." Then Aang remembered that she couldn't see on ice he held her close to him. "I won't let get to far away from me," he said smiling gently down at her.

Toph began to blush and leaned in closer to Aang, almost forgetting anyone was here. Once she heard Katara and Sokka coming. She stopped getting so close to Aang and stepped a little away from him.

Katara put a fake smile on as she approached benders. "What are you two doing here?" She asked sounding happy.

"We came to see how you two were doing it's been a while since we've seen you!" Aang said leading Toph and himself to Sokka and Katara.

"Are you sick or something Toph?" Sokka asked as Toph usually had some sort of remark when she saw them. "You aren't being your normal earthbending self."

"No!" She tried to earthbend, but was unable to due to all the ice.

Sokka laughed and Toph began to walk going toward where she heard Sokka. "I'll show you earthbending self!" Toph yelled as she went to chasing Sokka determined to get him.

Aang and Katara laughed at the two. "Doesn't seem like anyone's changed over a year or so," Katara remarked.

"I'm sure there is some difference," Aang said knowing Toph and himself had changed since they last saw Katara and Sokka.

"Okay, Okay I give up!" Sokka yelled with Toph sitting on him and his face in the snow.

"You're no fun!" Toph complained at how easily she got Sokka back. Aang glided over to Toph and Katara followed closely behind him.

"I'm hungry let's go eat something to eat!" Sokka said as he stood up with his stomach growling.

"You're always hungry!" Katara said rolling her eyes at her brother.

"No I'm not, just most of the time." Sokka said walking over to the village to get himself a large piece of meat.

"You've never been penguin sledding have you Toph?" Aang asked wanting to do something fun while they were here.

"No, why?" Toph asked she had never even been around a penguin.

"Then we should all go penguin sledding I'm sure you'll like it!" Aang said excitedly.

"If we must," Aang nodded his head and held Toph's hand running to catch up with Sokka and Katara to eat and get them to go penguin sledding with them.

"Aang this is things kids do!" Sokka complained as they all got on a penguin.

"Quit your whining Snoozles if I have to do it so do you," Toph said to Sokka.

"Let me help you Toph," Aang said as he put her on a penguin and got on behind her. "You ready?" he whispered in her ear. Toph nodded her head.

"Just pick one Sokka!" Katara yelled at her brother trying to decide which one would be best to use.

"But there's so many how do I know which one will be the-" Katara grabbed Sokka by the ear and sat him on a penguin, "Owww!" Sokka gave his sister an angry look.

"That one is the best one for you!" Katara got on hers.

"Okay let's go!" Aang yelled and the penguins began to slide down the hill.

All Toph felt was the wind rushing toward her face she leaned deeper into Aang for protection, unsure what else would happen. "Aang!" Toph yelled when the penguins made a jump.

"Don't be scared it's supposed to be fun!" Aang said wanting to Toph to have a fun time.

"You can tell that to some other person, but not me I want off this crazy animal!" Aang held her close and tried to comfort her from the thrill of the ride.

Sokka and Katara were racing each other Katara however had an advantage.

"No cheating Katara!" Sokka yelled as Katara used her waterbending to help her get ahead.

Aang saw this and used both his airbending and waterbending to help him and Toph get ahead.

"Aren't you going to fuss at him?" Katara yelled at her brother.

"There's no way we'll win now…" Sokka said disappointed, "there should be a rule against bending."

"You should have come up before we raced it's too late to complain about that now!"

Katara and Sokka kept on arguing about rules while Aang and Toph got really far ahead. Aang stopped using his bending and looked back he couldn't see either of them. This brought a smile him and Toph would be alone for a little while.

"Do we have to walk all the way back?" Toph asked knowing it would be a bit of a walk.

"Yep!"

"What?!" Toph yelled, "this isn't any fun riding down a hill and climbing aback up it in the freezing cold!"

"It is when you're so far ahead you can be alone for a few minutes," Aang kissed Toph gently on the lips and pulled away as he heard Katara and Sokka come down with a heated argument. All the sudden sledding didn't seem so bad to Toph.

"You two cheated!" Sokka said pointing an accusing finger at Aang and Katara.

"No we didn't there's no rules against using your bending," Katara remarked smartly.

"Yes there is as of today no more bending allowed!"

"You two are so loud!" Toph complained.

"We should really get back to the village before it gets too dark," Katara said looking at the sky as the sun was getting ready to set.

So they all headed back to the village, Toph held on to Aang as the cool air began to blow smiling wishing it was just her and Aang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hope everyone liked this next part, hope y'all review and tell me what you think of it!


	7. Here and Now Part 3

**Here and Now**

**Part**** Three**

"Katara is something wrong?" Aang asked in a concern voice. He had noticed that Katara didn't seem too happy it seemed to be just a show for everyone else. He tried not to pay much attention for the past could of days, but something seemed wrong so he finally asked.

Katara got an angry expression on her face when Aang asked her that question, everyone has asked her that. "Nothing is wrong!" Katara stood up, she tried not to cry, she couldn't there was nothing wrong she didn't miss Zuko. It wasn't like she had developed feelings for him. She ran out of the door with thoughts of Zuko on her mind knowing she was just lying to herself.

Aang looked down he felt like it was his fault for Katara getting so angry. "Don't blame yourself," Sokka spoke seeing his friends face, "She's been like that for a while. We all know something's wrong, but she refuses to tell us what." After Sokka spoken Aang had an understanding expression on his face.

A few minutes passed and Toph finally spoke hoping to cheer everyone up, "I'm sure Sugar Queen will be back to her normal self soon."

Aang smiled at Toph and nodded his head, "Yeah I'm sure she will." He continued to look at Toph gently until Sokka stood up abruptly.

"Well not that it isn't fun watching you two I'm leaving," both Toph and Aang blushed as Sokka walked out of the room to find Katara.

Katara was standing on the shore just gazing at the ocean as if all her troubles would go away with the tides. "Katara," She heard her brothers voice, she didn't want to talk to him or anybody else. She just continued to look out as if her brother wasn't even there.

Sokka grabbed his sister's shoulder roughly and made her look at him. "Katara something is wrong! I need to know what! The way you reacted toward Aang by just asking a question there was no reason for that."

"Everyone keeps saying something is wrong," she turned her head away from her brother, "Nothing's wrong why can't everyone just leave me alone!" She tried to get away from her brothers grip, but he kept a tight grip.

"Because we can tell something is wrong." Sokka's voiced softened, "Katara we are all just concerned we want you to be happy." Katara didn't look at her brother or speak, "Katara tell me the truth," he took a deep breath he didn't want this to be the reason, but knew it was. "Is it because of Zuko?"

Katara's eyes widened and she looked at her brother tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't lie to her brother her expression gave it away anyways.

Even though Katara didn't say anything Sokka knew it was true he let go of his sister and turned his back to her deep in thought.

"Sokka I'm sorry!" She said not wanting her brother to be angry with her. "I didn't want this to happen I didn't mean for it to. Please don't be angry with me." She fell to her knees tears now came down her face unable to hold them any longer. All the pain and sorrow she has held since she had to leave the Fire Nation and return home finally came out.

Sokka turned and looked at his sister surprised she would think he was angry. "I'm not angry." He made her stand and gave her a comforting hug she continued to cry trying to explain why. He didn't catch most of it because she was crying so much.

"Katara it's not your fault you have no reason to be sorry." Sokka looked up at the moon and he quickly looked away. He knew the pain she felt he wouldn't let the pain last he would find a way for her to be with Zuko. He might not like it at the moment, but he would do anything to see Katara smile and really mean that she was truly happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I had more Zutara than Taang in this chapter hope that was alright with everyone! I'll have the next chapter up soon. Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far!


	8. Here and Now Part 4

**Here and Now**

**Part Four**

"Aang!" Toph yelled as Aang dragged her out of the house and leading her to knows where. "Where are you taking me?"

Aang glanced back at Toph, "It's a surprise." Aang continued to walk in a hurry.

"Are we going penguin sledding again?" Toph asked trying to guess where they were going in the freezing cold!

"Something like that," Aang commented, remembering sledding and being alone for a few seconds until Sokka and Katara caught up arguing.

"Aang! Toph!" Aang and Toph both turned around after hearing their names. It was Sokka running to catch them before they got too far away.

Aang sighed disappointed that he couldn't spend time with Toph anytime he tried he seemed to get dragged doing something else. "Do you really need to speak with us?" Aang said hopeful he didn't need to.

"You do remember what you're supposed to be doing today don't you?" Sokka asked this a bit out of breath trying to catch up to the two benders.

"Uhh…" Aang started then Sokka cut in.

"It's summer." Sokka stated simply.

"So what's that got to do with any-oh yeah," Aang said remembering there would be a celebration of peace this year and the location had yet to be decided and as the Avatar he was his duty to be there and help decide where it would be.

"I suggest we head back to the village." With defeat of being unable to spend time with Toph he headed back to the village. Sokka practically started to run toward the village, while Toph and Aang walked slowly.

Toph knew Aang had tried to make time for just her and him but it just seemed like that wouldn't happen. This time of the year was always hectic for everyone. Toph walked close to Aang and made him stop, "I wonder if time will ever be on our side."

Aang cupped Toph's face before he kissed her. Toph relaxed and enjoyed these few seconds before they had to head back to the village.

Aang was bored while he heard all of the suggestions of where to have this stupid celebration, and wanted to do anything, but be here. But of course him being the Avatar he was expected to be there and he didn't have any other choice but to do this. "So Avatar Aang where should we have this celebration as you see there is many reasons and many places to have it!" Some strange man said excitingly despite how boring this really was.

"I don't know where it should be," Aang looked across the room and spotted Sokka, Katara, and Toph, "what do you guys think?" He asked not knowing what to do about this whole ordeal.

"Which ever place has the most room," Sokka said first.

"The Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation Palace both seemed pretty big," Toph suggested she had never been to the Northern Water Tribe so didn't know about their structures not that she would be able to tell it was covered in ice too.

Katara smiled, "Yeah the Fire Nation Palace did seem big didn't it! How about having it there?" Katara wanted a reason to go back to the Fire Nation.

"I don't know would the other nations be alright with going to the Fire Nation after only five years of some peace?" Aang asked knowing even though the war was over the struggle for peace was still there although it was getting much better perhaps this would help. "On the other hand it might help encourage more peace."

"Then it's settled!" Katara said excitedly "we'll have it over in the Fire Nation."

"Isn't that a rash decision to come up with so quickly?" Toph asked.

"Zuko's going to have to go to it anyways I don't think he'd mind. One of the nations has to have it so if he doesn't agree we'll have to see about the Earth Kingdom. I'm sure the Earth King wouldn't mind." Aang said not only was the Avatar required to go, but also all the leaders of the nations where expected to be there.

So it was agreed a letter would be sent to Fire Lord Zuko to see if it was alright with him and when they received a reply that's when they would know what to do.

A few days had passed, but Aang was still busy with all the things he would have to do. "Can I please have a small break an hour at least? Please!" Aang was begging everyone he couldn't take listening to all of this he wanted to get away.

Hakoda nodded his head, "You look like you could use a break," he looked outside seeing the day was practically over with, "take the rest of the day to relax."

Aang smiled and bowed, "Thank you."

Aang ran out of that room as fast as he could.

A little while after Aang left a hawk arrived with the Fire Lord's reply, Hakoda read it and smiled Aang would happy with the news, but he needed a break he could always hear the news tomorrow.

"Hey Toph," Aang greeted the young Earthbender.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing Avatar stuff?" Toph asked trying to not act like it bothered her, but Aang could tell it did.

"Toph…" Aang started knowing she wanted to spend just as much time with him as he did with her, "It's not my fault I can't spend time with you…"

Toph smiled, "Well you _are_ the Avatar. I'm sure you could come up with something."

"Yeah I guess I could," Aang smiled and sat down beside Toph.

Toph leaned back and Aang put his arms around her lovingly.

"So how did you get out of that meeting?"

"I caused a hurricane."

"Yeah I bet hurricanes are the best way to get rid of a couple of people, not a whole village."

"Hakoda let me have the rest of the day off."

A moment of silence came it wasn't awkward, just a peaceful silence that came between the two content with being in each other's arms.

"Aang"

"Hm"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Good news Aang!" Hakoda said as Aang entered, despite how much he didn't want to. "The Fire Lord has replied."

Aang smiled, "Does he accept the holding of this party-celebration thing?"

Hakoda nodded his head, "He says he'll be waiting for you to arrive so they can start making preparations."

"So I can leave as soon as I want to?" Aang said wanting to get this over with and Hakoda nodded his head. Aang bowed like he always did before leaving, "Thank you!" Aang hoped on his air ball to get to his room and pack all his belongings. Before he got there he spotted Toph, "Toph!" he said not watching where he was going and slammed into the wall.

Toph laughed at hearing him slam into the wall. Aang stood up quickly "We can leave and go to the Fire Nation and get this crazy celebration over with!"

"The Fire Nation has rocks!" Toph exclaimed so ready to leave this icy place.

Toph and Aang both had their things on Appa ready to go. Sokka and Katara showed up knowing where they were going. "Hey Aang!" Sokka shouted to get Aang's attention.

Aang looked down at Sokka and Katara "You guys want to go too?" Aang asked seeing they already had their things packed and looked eager to go on another adventure.

Katara shook her head, "Yes! Is that alright?"

"Of course it is!"

Sokka and Katara climbed on board ready to take off. They all yelled good bye as Aang said the delightful sound of "Yip-Yip." All four of them where back together, not traveling to defeat the Fire Nation but to celebrate the peace that had come after so much suffering.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I really enjoyed writing this chapter, especially the Taang moment. Hope y'all enjoyed reading this story and hope it's staying interesting! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter I've had it written for a couple of days, but haven't been able to actually post it.


	9. Chapter 9

**I Need You**

**Chapter Nine**

"Are we there yet?" Toph asked yet again as they traveled to the Fire Nation.

"You've asked that a hundred times the answer is the same 'no'!" Sokka said frustrated at hearing that question over and over.

"Sokka," Katara complained to her brother, "Can't you make this trip a little more pleasant?"

Sokka grumbled something along the lines 'she started it'.

Sokka, Katara, and Toph all sat in the saddle while Aang sat on top of Appa's head listening to the three complaining.

Silence was there for a few moments. "So are we there yet?" of course Toph had to break the silence and she just smiled knowing she was getting angry looks from Sokka.

"NO!"

Katara and Aang laughed at Sokka getting so angry at Toph.

"Just thought I would ask."

Silence again.

"Are you sure?"

Sokka turned around to face Toph completely, "What part of 'NO' do you not understand?"

"The 'n' and 'o' part of it!" Toph said while laughing.

"Ha ha ha very funny!" Sokka said and turned around crossing his arms refusing to talk anymore.

"I thought it was!" Toph remarked.

Toph climbed carefully to the front of the saddle, having her fun with Sokka she moved on to see what Aang was up to.

Aang looked back and saw Toph and smiled.

"So how much longer do we really have?"

"About an hour or two." Aang helped Toph up on Appa's head and she hung on to Aang feeling safer on top of Appa's head.

Some time had passed, and Sokka complained once again about being hungry. "Are we close to being there? Aang I'm starved!"

"I thought I was the one suppose to ask that!" Toph remarked after hearing Sokka ask the very question she had constantly asked him.

"This is different!"

"How so?"

"You two don't have to ask any more we're finally here!" Aang said Sokka and Katara looked ahead of them and saw the huge palace of the Fire Nation.

"You know maybe the Earth Kingdom would have been better," Katara said a bit uneasily.

"But you're the one who insisted that we have the celebration here," Aang said as they neared the palace.

"Yeah well at the time…"

"Too late now Sugar Queen, what's wrong scared of the all powerful Fire Lord!" Toph said jokingly.

"Toph!" Katara yelled.

"You know you two don't have yell," Aang remarked covering his ears at how loud the girls could get.

"Greetings Avatar Aang!" A Fire Nation guard said as he along with three others came to assist the Avatar and his friends.

Aang bowed as a way of greeting. "It is nice to have you come back to the Fire Nation." The guard replied.

"Likewise."

Iroh came up behind the guards.

"Iroh!" Toph and Katara said together eager to greet the elderly man.

"It's been far too long since I last seen you!" Iroh said in a kind voice.

The guards gathered up the groups bags and took them to a room that they would be staying in.

"Why isn't Zuko here?" Katara asked quietly not so sure if she wanted to see him or not. She did, but she wasn't sure how she would react.

"He's busy and apologies for not being able to greet you, I'm sure you'll get to see him soon." Iroh said reassuringly. "Perhaps you should get settled in I'm sure you're all tired from your long trip." All four of them nodded their heads.

Toph said as she laid down on her bed. "So any idea what we'll be doing while we're here?"

"No," Katara said as she finished unpacking what little belongings she had and sat on her bed.

"Wonder what the boys are doing?" Toph asked.

Katara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know and don't really care."

"You in a bad mood or something?"

"No," Katara said quickly.

Toph smirked she could tell she was lying, "Did you forget I can tell if you're lying."

Katara sat up, "why is it your concern?"

"It's not-"

Katara cut her off, "Then stop pestering me!" Katara walked out of the room.

"Someone's in a bad mood" Toph frowned as Katara left.

Katara leaned against the wall beside the door to her and Toph's room for a few minutes before she walked away.

Toph heard a knock when her feet touched the floor she knew it was Sokka and Aang. "What do you two want?" Toph asked as she opened the door.

"Just coming to see what you two-wait where's Katara?" Aang started noticing Katara wasn't in here.

Toph shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She's not in a good mood so I left her alone and didn't ask her any questions on where she was going."

"Well not that this isn't fun or anything, but we're going to check up on Appa," as Aang said this Momo perked his ears and jumped on Toph's shoulder.

"Looks like Momo wants me to come with you." Toph said.

"So you're going to join us" Aang asked.

"Yeah, but only because Momo wants me to!" Toph said and they all headed out of the room to greet the massive bison.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Here's another chapter for today, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a day or two! Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hope you review!


	10. Chapter 10

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Ten**

"Hey buddy!" Aang said as he petted the bison. Appa replied happily to see Aang.

Toph felt the ground below her it felt so great to be able to tell where she was going, "this place is much better than the South Pole!" She said as she fell back and made an earth angel.

Sokka looked at her oddly, "What's so bad about the South Pole?"

"It's alright," Toph said as she sat up, "but it doesn't have much dirt or rocks around, just ice for miles and miles."

"Some people like it with ice!" Sokka said defending his home.

"While arguing about types of land is fun and all. We better go find Iroh or Zuko and see what we can do around here to prepare for the celebration." Aang said before Appa licked him good-bye. "I'll see you later Appa!"

"Yeah that's a good idea," Sokka said approvingly.

"Katara!" Aang yelled as he saw her walking down the halls.

Katara quickly looked behind her and saw her brother, the Avatar, and Toph. "What are you three doing?" She asked curiously.

"Looking for Iroh or Zuko," Aang answered her question. "Have you seen them around?"

"No, why are you looking for them?"

"The reason where here is so that we can help prepare for the celebration. That's kind of hard if you don't know what you can do!" Sokka answered quickly.

After traveling through a few of the halls, it seemed to be like a maze. "I feel like I'm in 'The Cave of Two Lovers.' This is a maze and it keeps moving!" Sokka panicked.

"Sokka please!" Katara stated, "This is a palace walls don't move in here."

"We need a map to this place!" Sokka continued to panic over being lost in the palace.

"We don't need a map!"

"Yes we do!"

Iroh and Zuko we're walking down the hall and saw the group ahead of them Iroh got a chuckle from Sokka panicking. "You know he might have a point," Zuko stated.

"See I'm not-Wait how long have you been there?" Sokka asked glad to see someone agreeing with him and turned around only to find out it was Zuko.

"Not long."

Katara turned around after hearing Zuko's voice. She was fixing to say something until Toph started to talk. "You know you guys are impossible to find!" Toph told the two firebenders. "We've searched everywhere for you two."

"You must not have searched too hard," Zuko replied.

"As a matter of fact we did," Katara replied she and Zuko locked eyes with another challenge until Iroh started to talk.

"Why were you searching for us?" Iroh asked.

"To know what we can do to help with the celebration preparations." Aang said wondering if there was anything they could do to help out.

"You could help us decide on which decoration to use." Iroh said smiling.

"You know that sounds more like a girl thing so," Sokka pushed Katara and Toph to the front, "these two could help you with that."

Katara turned around and faced her brother, "What do you mean _girl_ thing!?"

"Um…" Sokka swallowed hard knowing how bad his sisters temper could get especially if it was him that she was angry with, "You're so much better at matching things than me and Aang," Sokka grabbed Aang and put him in front of him to protect him from his sister. "I'm sure you would do a much better job of decorating than me…" He said hoping Katara wouldn't hurt him.

"You're lucky I don't have any water with me!" Katara yelled at her brother before turning around and looked at Iroh, "I'm sure we could help you in any way."

Iroh smiled at the two siblings it was quite funny to watch the two. "That would be most appreciated!"

"So when can we start to help?" Aang asked getting away from Sokka, even though he pleaded to protect him from Katara.

"We'll start tomorrow, any ideas as to when this celebration should take place?" Iroh asked.

The group started discussing times and possible dates that the celebration could take place. Sokka made sure to stay as far away from his sister as he could.

As the day ended everyone started to head to their rooms to get some rest for the day ahead, they would have a lot to do.

"Sure does sound like we're going to have a lot to do tomorrow!" Sokka said the group headed to their bedrooms to get some sleep for tomorrow.

"Yeah, but I'm sure it'll be over with soon." Aang replied. "Night Katara! Night Toph!" Aang said as he waved to the girls. Everyone else joined in with Aang saying goodnight to everyone else as they headed into the rooms to get some sleep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Finally Zuko is in the story seems like it took a while anyways hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and sorry for not having any Taang or Zutara in this story, I'll try to have some next chapter! I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed it's really encouraged me to keep on adding to this story!


	11. Chapter 11

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Eleven**

"I thought you said this was a _girl_ thing?" Katara said to her brother who was currently looking at all the types of food they could have at the celebration.

"This isn't decorating this is food!"

"Yeah and I bet you're a great cook," Katara said knowing how horrible of a cook he was.

"I just like to look at them maybe I could test taste all of them!"

"Ha, like that's going to happen!"

"I bet they're all delicious!" Sokka's eyes sparkled with the thought of eating of all these foods. "I wonder if any of them have meat! I bet those would be the best!"

Katara just rolled her eyes and walked away from her brother. "Sokka seems to be having fun," Toph remarked as Katara walked away from her brother.

"Yeah, anything that has food will make Sokka happy." Both of the girls started to laugh.

"Fire Lord Zuko the decorations should be finished in a couple of days," some random Fire Nation noble was telling Zuko all about the celebration preparations.

Zuko nodded his head, not really paying much attention to the details, he walked into the room where Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Aang where helping out with the decorations.

"Katara how about-" Sokka began.

"No" "Katara cut in.

"Jus-"

"No"

"You're never going to win Snoozles so how about you give up."

"I'll never give up!"

"You better while you have a chance!" Katara replied to her brother.

"You can't make me!"

"You want to bet."

Zuko stood there silently finding this quite amusing the two Water Tribe siblings where always funny to watch.

Aang walked up beside Zuko watching the two siblings arguing for a few seconds. "They never stop do they."

"I'm sure they do occasionally," Zuko replied quietly. Aang nodded his head before he went back to helping out.

"Poor Sokka always getting picked on by all of us!" Toph said as she patted Sokka on the head and began to walk away.

"You two seem to make it your hobby to make me miserable!" Sokka began to march away from the two girls.

"You bet!" Toph said still walking away from Sokka to find Momo.

"He can't help it, he makes it far too easy," Katara said as she turned around and saw Zuko her expression changed.

"How are the celebration preparations coming?" Zuko asked directing toward Katara.

She took a deep breath, "Good."

"How have you been?" Zuko asked curiously.

Katara looked away for a moment thinking of how to answer, before smiling and looking back at Zuko. "I've overall been good."

"That's good to hear…" Zuko stopped talking before turning his head hearing the upset voices of nobles because he was late for some meeting that seemed to have no point. "I apologies, but I must leave I hope to speak with you again."

"So formal," Katara noted.

"Hard not to be when you've been a ruler for a while," Zuko took a step closer to Katara. "Katara-"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Zuko stepped back and turned his head to see a noble yelling for him.

"Perhaps some other time?"

"I hope so."

"Fire Lord Zuko, we've been waiting for you to start!"

"I know." Zuko said annoyed as he started walking away with the noble telling him all of the information he thought the Fire Lord needed to know for the meeting.

"Hey Katara! Sokka's voice made Katara look at him in annoyance.

"What is it this time?"

Katara looked behind her brother and saw a nice pitcher of water, "How about-" Sokka got soaked.

"Katara!" Sokka whined at his sister waterbending.

"Oops, my bad. Now where you going to talk about food?"

"Never mind!" Sokka said and marched off.

As Sokka walked passed Toph she heard squeaking sounds of being wet, "Snoozles you're all wet!" Toph said laughing.

"No kidding!" He said walking away too angrily.

"Momo," Toph said as Momo jumped on her shoulder, "I do think Katara got Sokka good." He squeaked in reply. "You're the best company anyone could ask for!"

"What about me?" Aang asked from behind.

"Oh I don't know I guess second best," Toph said thoughtfully.

"Gee thanks."

"No problem!"

Momo made a squeak he could tell they we're talking about him, but had no clue about what. The two laughed as Momo looked up at them then he glided away to find something more interesting.

"But he doesn't stay in one place for very long and is sometimes hard to find," Toph commented.

"That's why you're better company," Aang said before he kissed her quickly. "We better get back to helping out."

"I don't want to!" Toph said crossing her arms.

Aang laughed a little, "Too bad, you have to."

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I got both Taang and Zutara in this chapter so I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**I Need You**

**Chapter Twelve **

"Which one should I eat first, this one or this one, or…" Sokka talked to himself trying to decide what to eat first, before he heard giggles from behind he turned around to find a young lady that seemed to be from the Water Tribe with her light blue dress and her soft blue eyes.

"Sorry," She said sweetly, "but I've never seen anyone so intrigued by choosing what to eat."

Sokka stood up to his full height instead of hunched over the table trying to decide what to eat. "Uhh…you know it's a difficult decision with so much to choose from."

"Yes I suppose so," She said as she looked at all the food on the table.

"Hey Snoozles!" Toph said and pushed him aside. "Find anything good to eat?"

"Toph!" He yelled angrily.

"Nothing good to eat?" She asked with an innocent smile on her face.

"Why are you here?"

"Wondering what's good to eat, you're an expert!"

"Can't you do that some other time?!"

"Why so angry?"

"Just leave." Sokka demanded.

"What if I don't want too?" Toph said grabbing some type of food off the table. "Tell you what I'll go ahead and leave just so you can be happy."

"Why didn't you leave when I first told you?"

"I like to get you all upset and in front of someone you just me too!" Toph said walking away from Sokka and the girl.

"Uhh…sorry."

"That's alright," She said quickly.

"So…um"

"You know I should really be going, my family is probably looking for me," the girl said as she ran off.

"Toph when I find you!" Sokka threatened and Momo just looked at him as he grabbed some fruit and hide it under the table.

"What you looking at?" Sokka asked as he walked away.

"You just love upsetting my brother don't you?"

"It's what I live to do." Toph said then she felt Aang's lightness on the ground. "Nice of you to finally join us Twinkle Toes."

"It was hard to get away from everyone!" Aang exclaimed. "I was lucky, Zuko got stuck talking with everyone somehow," Aang smiled.

"How did you manage to do that?" Katara asked skeptical it was luck.

"I didn't do anything," Aang said calmly.

"You tricked him didn't you?"

"Maybe a little," Aang said quietly.

"What have you two been doing?" Aang asked trying to avoid talking about how he got away.

"Oh just embarrassing Sokka in front of some girl," Toph said causally.

Katara looked at the huge crowd in front of them, "How many people showed up for this thing?"

"I'm not sure, a lot." Aang answered.

"I can tell…" Katara said scanning the crowd she spotted Pakku and her father in the crowds. "I'll catch you two later I'm going to see my Dad and Master Pakku!"

"Who's Master Pakku?" Toph asked.

"He was mine and eventually Katara's Waterbending teacher."

"Eventually?"

"He wouldn't teach Katara because she was a girl, but he found out that she was Kana's granddaughter and was going to marry her until she ran away to the South Pole," Aang said quickly summing up the little adventure to the North Pole.

"So this whole thing was before you met me huh?"

"Yeah. Come on let's go hunt for Zuko and help him out. We can probably get Momo to help us out."

"Where's Momo?"

"Probably getting some food, him and Sokka are good at that!" Aang said grabbing Toph's hand running and avoiding people getting to the table of food. "There he is!" Aang said pointing at him.

"Momo! We need your help." Aang said, Momo looked at him then at his food and tried to hide his food and screeched.

"Momo we need your help," Toph said sweetly, he looked at her and then at his food under the table and jumped up onto her shoulder.

"No fair!" Aang said as his lemur did what Toph had said.

"Momo just knows who to listen too," Toph said before pushing her way through the crowd.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Aang used his Airbending to jump over the crowd to a less crowded area. "Don't you understand the word wait?"

"Sometimes," Toph said as she reached Aang.

"I don't see Zuko anywhere," Aang said searching the crowd.

Toph grabbed Aang and walked right over to Zuko. "Found him!" Toph exclaimed.

Zuko looked at the two benders, "Looking for me?"

"Yep!" Aang shouted, "Hey everyone!" Aang said to the small group that surrounded them. "Watch this!" Aang grabbed the lemur and whispered something in his ear before putting him down on the floor. Everyone was amazed as the lemur started to dance to the rhythm of the music.

Aang, Toph, and Zuko all got away as the group watched the lemur.

"Did you have fun talking with everyone?" Aang asked knowing the answer.

"Oh yes I learned so much from everyone!" Zuko said sarcastically.

"I bet you did!" Aang said.

"Have you seen my uncle around anywhere?"

"Nope!" Aang responded quickly.

"Master Pakku!" Aang greeted as he saw Master Pakku in front of them along with Hakoda and Katara.

"Ah, Aang it's nice to see you again." Pakku said and then notice. "It is an honor to meet you Fire Lord," Pakku said with a bow.

Zuko nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Hey Katara!" Toph yelled.

"I'm right here you don't have to yell!" Katara yelled back.

"Just wanted to get your attention," Toph said.

"Why?"

"Cause I could."

"You've done a lot of work to the South Pole Master Pakku," Aang said.

"Yes well we tried to get it up to its former glory," Pakku explained, "I returned to the North Pole as things got better and I was no longer needed." Aang nodded in understanding.

"Come on Toph!" Aang said as he grabbed her hand.

"Where we going?"

"You'll find out!" Aang said as he saw people dancing on the floor.

"Katara," Zuko said and she turned to face him.

"You look lovely tonight."

Katara blushed, "Thank you, Zuko."

Hakoda looked at Katara curiously, and she noticed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Katara asked.

"No," Hakoda smiled he was happy to see his daughter be happy truly for the first time in a while. "Well Master Pakku I'm a bit hungry shall we go see what they have laid out to eat?"

"Sounds like a wonderful idea!" Pakku said in understanding to give Katara some privacy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hey everyone I redid the beginning of the chapter four times, I couldn't get it to come out the way I wanted so I hope it's alright and hope y'all enjoyed reading it! Does anyone know what happened to Suki by any chance?


	13. Chapter 13

**I Need You**

**Chapter T****hirteen **

"Aang you're crazy!" Toph said standing still while Aang did some crazy dance.

"Oh, come on Toph!" Aang begged he stopped dancing and grabbed Toph's hands. "Please."

"I don't dance Twinkle Toes," Toph said trying to get away from Aang's grip.

"I'm sure I can make it fun for you, please for me."

Toph thought about it for a second, "Okay."

Aang placed Toph's hand on his shoulder getting in position to start dancing. The rhythm of the song wasn't slow nor was it fast it was a nice calm rhythm. Toph at first resisted the urge to enjoy the dance, but soon she came to love it being able to get so close to Aang put a smile on her face as it always did.

Aang tuned everyone else out his attention was on Toph he saw her expression change from dread to joy and she seemed to come closer toward him. Aang smiled and kissed her as the dance came to an end.

Toph was surprised, but quickly enjoyed it and pulled away as she felt the vibrations of everyone else stopping and turning toward the two in the middle her and Aang.

"See told you it'd be fun!" Aang said enthusiastically.

"Yeah…" Toph trailed off with a blush on her face as everyone had seemed to be watching them.

"What's wrong you nervous?" Aang teased.

"What? I have no reason to be!" Toph tried to laugh, but failed miserably.

"You know I may not be able tell by vibrations if someone is lying, but I'd say you are!" Aang accused Toph.

"Yeah well maybe, can you be quite everyone is watching!" Toph whispered the last part demandingly.

"Is that what the problem is?" Aang said getting louder.

"Aang!" Toph yelled as loud as she could, "I'm going to get you!" Aang smiled and ran off and jumped slightly so Toph couldn't tell where he was.

Toph concentrated on Aang's movements she had been around him long enough to know his actions and could almost pinpoint where he would land once he slightly got off the ground.

They were out of the celebration and somewhere in the Fire Nation Palace. "Aang?" Toph asked she had long ago stopped chasing Aang and now wasn't sure where they were.

"Yeah?" Aang responded a bit ahead of her.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know I've never been in this part of the palace I don't think," Aang said looking around noticing there weren't any guards like there usually were.

Katara laughed as she heard Toph threatening Aang. "I wonder if she'll get Aang?"

"I don't know he is the Avatar," Zuko said standing right beside her.

"I wonder where Sokka went," Katara said out loud.

"Katara?"

Katara took a deep breath and turned to face Zuko, "Yes."

"Will you come with me?" Zuko asked and Katara nodded her head.

Zuko walked out of the room with no one noticing or so he thought. Sokka had seen the two leave he debated whether or not he should follow them or not.

"Sokka? Is that you?" A young female voice sounded from behind him he turned around and saw a gorgeous looking Suki.

"Suki?" Sokka couldn't believe it was her he hadn't seen her in so long she had become even more beautiful especially in the dark dress with light green trimming she was wearing fit her perfectly and her hair was put up elegantly. "You look…" Sokka paused trying to think of the right word, "beautiful!"

Suki blushed "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself."

The thought of his sister and Zuko left his mind as he tried to think of what he could say to Suki after not seeing her in such a long time.

"Katara do you have to leave?"

"Zuko you know I can't stay here. You know what we agreed on last time." Katara loved Zuko and she knew that he loved her, but they couldn't be together. The Fire Nation would never accept her no matter how badly she wanted to be with Zuko, she couldn't.

"I don't care about that!" Zuko yelled angrily. "I love you, please" his voice softer, "don't leave me again."

"Zuko you're the Fire Lord and I'm nothing but a peasant from the Water Tribe we can't be together," Katara turned around unable to look at him she suppressed the tears that threatened to fall any second.

"I need you," Zuko gently grabbed Katara's arm and turned her around so she was facing him, "Please don't leave me again." Katara looked Zuko in the eyes she put her arms around his neck and kissed him Zuko pulled her closer and deepening the kiss.

"And that's how we got out of the cursed cave," Sokka told Suki the time they used the Badger Moles to get out of 'The Cave of Two Lovers.'

"Sounds so interesting I bet it was fun."

"Yeah, well I think I just make it sound fun."

"Sokka!" Iroh yelled as he saw the young warrior.

"Yeah?" Sokka said not really paying him much mind.

"Have you seen Zuko?"

Sokka's eyes widen, "Just wait till I get my hands on him!" Sokka said suddenly remembering him and Katara had left the celebration before Suki had gotten his attention.

"Sokka!" Suki yelled as Sokka ran out the doors she and Iroh chased him down. Sokka ran through the palace halls looking for the Fire Lord and ready to kill him. He heard voices down the hall.

"Aang it's your fault we're lost!"

"No it isn't, I just made you embarrassed and you got mad," Aang said matter-of-factly.

"Found you…" Sokka trailed off and ran past the two.

"Who you looking for?" Aang asked but Sokka was already gone.

"He's looking for my nephew," Iroh said as he and Suki rounded the corner.

"Why?" Toph asked and Iroh shrugged his shoulders.

Katara smiled up at Zuko as she pulled away from the kiss.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sokka said as he saw Katara and Zuko kissing.

"Sokka you can't kill Zuko right now," Iroh interrupted "It's time to end the party and they are waiting for you and," Iroh looked behind him at Aang, "the Avatar."

"I kind of got lost," Aang explained.

"That's not very hard to do!" Iroh assured the young Avatar. "Come let's get back!" The group began walking to the large room the celebration was taking place. Sokka grabbed his sisters arm and stayed behind the group not wanting her to be close to Zuko.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I've been busy. I kind of rushed writing this chapter so I hope it's not too bad!


	14. Chapter 14

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Fourteen **

"Morning Twinkle Toes!" Toph said as she walked passed him.

"Morning, wait where are you going?" Aang asked as he caught up to her.

"I'm hungry!"

"You're starting to sound like Sokka," Aang remarked.

"I don't think of food like he does," Toph said a bit unpleasantly.

"What do you think about?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Toph said as she held his hand.

"I would!"

"Too bad!"

"That's not fair," Aang complained.

"Hey Toph and Aang!" Katara said as she passed the two going the other direction.

"Have you already eaten?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I have a little bit of time left before Sokka wakes up!" Katara said running down the hall.

"Yeah he's going to get after both of you," Aang said knowing exactly what she meant. Katara laughed and nodded her head as she continued her way down the hall.

"Aang."

"Yeah."

"What are we going to do after we leave the Fire Nation?" Toph asked unsure of where there next destination would be.

"Hmm…" Aang thought about for a little while there was so many places they could go so many animals to ride, so many people to meet! "Well there's this island and there-"

"There's some kind of animal to ride and it will be tons of fun!" Toph said with fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Oh I don't know," Toph said letting go of Aang's hand and used her hands to express what she was saying, "just about everywhere we go there's some sort of animal you can ride."

"Is there somewhere in particular you want to go?" Aang asked.

"I've never really had a chance to choose where to go," Toph said thinking about last time they had their little mini-vacations she didn't get to choose because she hadn't been in the group that long which was completely unfair! "We could go to some Earthbending Tournament, but there wouldn't be much of a challenge considering I am the World's Best Earthbender!" Toph said proudly.

Aang chuckled, "You have to be to be able to teach the Avatar!"

"Nah, that was just pure luck!"

"I don't think so," Aang said thinking back to the swamp. "I saw you in the swamp you were destined to be my Earthbending teacher, to be my friend, to be the girl I fell in love with."

Toph blushed slightly anytime she heard the word 'love' from Aang it made her tingle with joy. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't found me." Toph said sadly just thinking about how she would still be Earthbending in secret being a blind, fragile, little girl her parents thought she was.

"We finally here and can get some grub!" Aang said staring at the beautiful lady before him, he had to be the luckiest guy for her to choose to be with him. "Momo!" Aang yelled as the lemur landed on the table and grabbed as much fruit as he could.

"He's hungry don't fuss at him," Toph said as she sat down and a plate of hot food was served to her.

"But he's getting all the best fruit!" Aang complained and as he finished a servant presented Aang with all the fruits and vegetables he could ever want. "Thank you!" Aang said and start getting mouth full's of his favorite fruit.

After breakfast the three walked outside of the palace and into the market place. Aang put on a disguise as to not get so much attention. "It's always so busy around here," Toph remarked squeezing through the crowds and trying to hang on to Aang's hand.

"That's why we're trying to get through it!" Aang said pushing his way through to get away from the busy market.

"And where are we going?"

"It's a secret!" Aang yelled so she could hear him.

They finally got through the busy market and to a more hill like area. "It's open land here and no one lives here it's nice and peaceful," Aang explained as they headed more into the peaceful area. "When I use to visit the Fire Nation I would always get to come here it's nice and quiet and away from all the hectic live of the Capital." Aang helped Toph sit down the grass was soft under her feet the atmosphere her was tranquil.

"Any particular reason you brought me here?" Toph asked enjoying the quite, glad that Aang did bring here. She felt him sit down close to her and he grabbed her hand.

"Toph I love you. You're the best thing that's happened to me." He took a deep breath this would probably be the biggest moment in his life so far even bigger than defeating the Fire Lord. "Will you marry me?"

Toph couldn't breath for a moment. A huge smile was plastered on her face spending the last couple of years with Aang had really changed her feelings for him she loved him. She couldn't imagine herself with anyone else. Especially over the last couple months she lost track how long it had been since they told each other they loved the other. "Yes Aang, I will." She cupped his face and kissed him knowing this is where her life was always meant to be.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ This chapter was pretty much Taang hoped everyone liked it! I want to know how much longer to you guys want this I have an idea that would cause the story to be a bit longer, I might drag Azula in the picture if you guys want this story to last a while if not then I try to come with a good ending in a chapter or two.


	15. Chapter 15

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****F****ifteen**

"I need your assistance."

Grey eyes widen with surprised, "What are you doing here?" The normally emotionless voice said with surprise.

"Now don't you know me better than that?"

"I'm not going to help you this time Azula," Mai said with a frown.

A smirk plastered Azula's face, "Oh, I think you will."

"Zuko?" Katara asked as she entered Zuko's study.

Zuko looked up at the door and saw Katara, he smiled and stood up to greet her. "What are you doing here?"

"I got about an hour before Sokka wakes up."

Zuko chuckled and brought her close.

"You promise you'll stay here?"

Katara looked up in Zuko's eyes she wouldn't leave him again. When she did last time she didn't just hurt herself, but she hurt Zuko as well. "I promise I'll stay here as long as you want me too."

Zuko smiled and kissed her. Zuko and Katara enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes just being able to be near each other.

"I better get going before Sokka finds out where I've been," Katara said cupping his face before walking out.

"He betrayed you Mai, he never cared don't you. Don't you want to get him back?" This was far too easy for Azula it was easy to get her way. She always did, and this was no different.

Mai thought about Zuko, he had betrayed them all he was a traitor and helped the Avatar. He had chosen that Waterbender over her! She would get her revenge.

"It would be an honor to help you on your mission," Mai said calmly as Azula smirked getting her way.

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Zuko yelled no one knew where the Avatar was.

Katara decided that she and Sokka better go look "Come on Sokka me and you will go look for him and get Toph to help. Have you seen her?"

"No," Sokka said looking around. "You'll just have to assure everyone that Aang had some important items to attend to and couldn't be here."

Zuko nodded his head. Katara and Sokka separated to go look for Aang.

"Aang," Toph said as they walked back to the palace.

"Yeah," Aang said holding Toph close.

"Do we really have to go back?"

Aang laughed, "Yeah!"

Sokka ran down the palace stairs seeing Toph and Aang in the distances. "Where have you two been!?"

"Um…just hanging out?" Aang said coming up with an excuse.

"You haven't been riding on some crazy animal have you? Wasting time like usual?" Sokka asked annoyed.

"No!" Toph said defensively.

"Don't hurt me!" Sokka said flinching at Toph's voice

"I ought to! We didn't even go near any crazy animals and it definitely wasn't wasting time!" Toph said grabbing Aang's hand and pulling him along as they walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, but Aang was kind of needed all day considering he is the Avatar!" Sokka said all the leaders had wanted to speak to Aang before they left, but Aang was nowhere in sight and no one knew where he was or Toph for that matter.

Toph stomped the ground and it sent Sokka flying into the market.

"Ow!" Sokka complained as he landed face first in the ground.

"Serves him right!" Toph said walking into the palace.

Aang grabbed Toph by the waist and whispered, "You didn't have to be so hard."

Toph shrugged, "He was annoying me."

The two finally made to the Throne Room dreading going in and being yelled at for not being here all day, particularly Aang.

Azula had a hood over her head so no one would know it was her. If she was found alive word would spread quickly and her plans would be ruined. "Great performance today."

Ty Lee's body froze eyes widen mouth set in a frown.

"I need your help," Azula said looking at Ty Lee's back and seeing her expression in the mirror.

"Azula I'm…" Ty Lee tried to think of something, anything.

"You're what?" Azula said sharply.

"Nothing," Ty Lee said putting a smile on her face.

Azula nodded and smiled, "I knew you wouldn't deny me help."

"Of course!" Ty Lee swallowed hard knowing she was probably going to try to overthrow her brother. "I'll do anything for you!"

Azula smirked she always gets her way she was closer to taking control of the Fire Nation and eventually the world. Step by step she was getting closer to finishing what her great grandfather started.

"Blah, blah, blah" that's all Aang heard as they told him how important it was for him to do his Avatar duty and nothing was more important and so on. Aang kept his eye on Toph still not believing how he sudden everything had happened, but the most important thing was that she said 'yes' that was all he needed to make his day.

"Are you even listening?!" Zuko yelled at Aang.

"Huh? I'm sorry what?"

"Have you even heard a single word?"

"Uh…maybe?" Aang had heard some of it, but was too busy thinking about what had happened that day.

"Maybe!?" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko," Iroh said putting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "It's getting late how about we all get something nice to eat?"

"Yeah I'm hungry!" Toph said standing up and running out the door.

"Wait up!" Aang said running toward the doors after Toph.

Zuko put a hand on his head frustrated at the Avatar.

"Shall we join them nephew?" Iroh asked and Zuko nodded his head walking toward the dining room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Since so many people wanted me to make this longer I've dragged Azula and her elite team into the story! I hope everyone liked this chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Sixteen**

"Aang," Toph spoke softly as she and Aang walked around the palace probably for one of the last times for a while.

"Yeah," Aang said cheerfully holding Toph's hand.

"I need to speak to my parents and I'm sure you can guess why."

Aang nodded his head, "I don't think they like me very much."

"I wonder what gave you that idea," Toph said wondering how her parents would react with her getting married. Getting married, it still sounded odd for Toph. Toph wondered where they would get married, so many thoughts ran through her head so many things they would have to do and they still had to publically tell everyone.

"Aang when are we going to tell everyone?" Toph asked wondering what his reply would be.

"Whenever you want to," Aang said shrugging his shoulders.

"We can tell Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Iroh before we leave for the Earth Kingdom," Toph said considering they would be leaving within the next few days. Aang nodded in agreement.

Mai and Ty Lee we're standing next to each other as Azula explained to them how important this so called mission of hers was to take complete and total control of the world. Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other and knew exactly what the other was thinking. They had no choice, but to do what Azula told them to do. Whatever Azula said had to be done regardless if they wanted to do it or not. They were stuck in this situation and there was no way for them to get out of it.

Azula's plans were precise, unchangeable, and planned out carefully each step she took would lead her that much closer to ruling the entire world. The world was still delicate just coming out of war it could easily be taken over. The only threat was the Avatar, but that didn't really bother her he would easily be taken down. She could easily take over the Fire Nation, getting her brother out of the picture was far too easy she was always better than her dear Zuzu and she still was. Nothing could step in her way she would succeed Fire Lord Sozon's dream of having all the nations under one rule, under the rule of the Fire Nation to have complete and absolute domination.

"Katara are you sure this is what you want?" Hakoda asked his daughter, Katara had told him of her plans to remain the in the Fire Nation and wasn't so sure it was the best thing for her.

"Yes it is," Katara said as they came to the roaring ocean Katara sat down and gazed at the water as the sun set.

Hakoda sighed as he sat down beside his daughter. "I can't change your mind can I?"

"No, I made a promise."

Hakoda knew Katara was no longer a little girl and could take care of herself. She had changed so much since he had left to go to war. When he saw her again he was surprised at how much she had matured he had missed so much of her life, all because of a pointless war. Now his little girl was leaving his watchful eye as well as Sokka's. She hadn't given him all the details of why she was staying simply stating 'I'm needed here' however Hakoda knew it had something to do with Zuko.

"Sokka's not going to be too happy you know," Hakoda commented after a few moments of silence.

Katara smiled, "He's never happy."

Hakoda smiled and hugged his daughter. "He is when there's food around."

"Anything thing with food makes Sokka happy!" Katara laughed.

"We should be heading back before it gets any darker out," Hakoda said standing up and helping his daughter up as well.

"When will you and the others be going back?"

"In a few days," Hakoda said with a frown not knowing when he would see his daughter again worried him. They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the palace.

The next day had come quickly for Toph and Aang today they were going to tell everyone about their engagement. Iroh had gladly gathered everyone so the two young benders could tell their closest friends about some important news before they left for the Earth Kingdom.

They all sat in Zuko's study Zuko was at his desk looking over different documents, Sokka, Katara, and Iroh all sat in the comfortable seats lined around the study. Aang stood in the center with Toph directly behind him clutching his hand.

"So Aang you brought us all in here for some news?" Zuko asked as he looked at documents and knowing he was needed else where. He was lucky to get a few minutes away from everything to speak with the Avatar, but that was the only reasons the nobles agreed.

"Yes, me and Toph have something to tell everyone before we head over to the Earth Kingdom," Aang took a deep breath. "Me and Toph are engaged!" Aang said happily.

Katara and Iroh immediately smiled at the young couple and gave them both a hug and congratulated them.

"This is so great Aang, Toph!" Katara said giving her friends a hug she was so happy for them! They always seemed be together and she knew nothing would ever separate them from each other. Katara had seen their affection for each other grow as they traveled so Aang could master the elements and even afterwards Toph had refused to leave Aang's side so she had a feeling this was going to happen someday.

"This is the best news I've heard in a long time!" Iroh said joyfully. "When are you two going to get married? Where are you going to get married? How many kids do you plan to have?" Iroh kept on asking questions without waiting for answers.

The two benders blushed as he kept on asking. "I'm not sure," Aang said shyly.

Sokka and Zuko followed the cheerful Iroh and Katara and told the congratulations.

"This is so exciting!" Katara exclaimed to the young couple in front of her, "You'll have to let me help with your wedding!" Katara kept on telling them how much fun this would be and she would help anyway she could.

"Don't worry Katara," Toph said, "You'll be the first one we contact to help us out." Toph said with a smile she didn't realize how happy everyone would be once they heard about the news she had been nervous at first, but after hearing everyone's reaction made her feel even happier about getting married. She hadn't let go of Aang's hand since they had told everyone in the room and stepped closer to him, knowing they would have a lot to do in the next few months.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hope everyone liked this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****S****eventeen **

"Are you sure we can't do anything for you before you leave?" Katara asked as Aang loaded Appa with the last of their things.

"That's really not necessary Sugar Queen," Toph said with her arms crossed and leaning on Appa waiting for Aang to finish up.

"Yes it is!"

"Maybe later, right now we have to travel to the Earth Kingdom," Toph said handing Aang the last bag they would be bringing with them.

"Thanks," Aang said grabbing the bag and making sure everything else was secure and wouldn't fall off. Aang airbended off Appa and landed on the ground gently.

"So we're all ready to leave?" Toph asked Aang.

"Yep!"

Iroh and Katara gave the two benders a hug, Katara looked over at Sokka and pulled him into the hug. Iroh looked at his nephew and knew he wasn't a hugging type person and chuckled a bit as he was the only standing alone with his arms crossed impatiently.

"Alright," Sokka said trying to get away, "Alright! We'll miss each other!" Sokka finally yelled getting away. They all laughed as Sokka fell backwards and landed on the ground trying to get away from the embrace.

"Do you know when you'll be coming back?" Iroh asked Aang.

"Hmm…" Aang thought about it for a second, "I don't know."

"Well hopefully it will be soon!" Aang nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll miss you two!" Katara said as Aang airbended himself on Appa.

"We'll miss you too!" Aang said grabbing Toph's hand and helping her on Appa.

"You two have a safe journey!" Iroh said as they got settled on Appa. Toph hanged onto the saddle still disliking flying. Aang hoped on Appa's head.

"You two be good!" Sokka said waving as well as everyone else.

Zuko simply looked up at the two and waved, he wasn't really big on saying goodbye.

"Yip-Yip," Aang said and waved goodbye to everyone below as Appa took off and headed for the Earth Kingdom.

A smirk formed on Azula's face as she hid in the shadows watching the massive bison leave. She had gathered many to help her take control. She had found those still loyal to her father and wanting her brother gone. She had made sure there was no weakness in anyone she found she made sure there was no hesitation to attack their own people. Those that were disloyal to her father where enemies to her and she would bring each and everyone down. She had been waiting for this moment for years waiting until the nations felt somewhat secure thinking the balance between the nations was returning slowly. Peace had come quickly with the cooperation of the nation's leaders and the Avatar. She had someone inside the palace helping her plan the time to attack, and that time was now. The remaining guest of the five year celebration would be gone by tomorrow, and with the Avatar was traveling on the bison there would be no way for him to know the Fire Nation was being attacked and many of the nation's leaders were traveling back to their home. This left the perfect opportunity to attack the Fire Nation.

Azula walked back to her hiding place, she hid her face so no one would recognize her. She opened the door and saw Mai sitting down looking at her knifes and daggers, while Ty Lee did stretches and handstands. The girls instantly stopped what they were doing and stood up to listen to Azula.

A smirk was still on her face, "Girls we attack tomorrow night."

Mai and Ty Lee nodded their heads in understanding tomorrow they would take over the Fire Nation and Azula would finally have control and they knew once that happened the world would soon follow. Azula always got what she wanted and nothing seemed to stop her. With the Avatar currently gone Azula would have enough time to plan a strategy to defeat the Avatar. She had killed the Avatar once, but he was lucky and was brought back. If Azula succeeded again he might not be so lucky.

Toph smiled her head rested on Aang's chest they were on top of Appa's head. She could easily fall asleep right now, but she tried stay awake if only to enjoy this moment.

The Avatar's eyes narrowed in search of land it was getting dark and quickly. Appa had been rested up before they left so he could probably keep flying a few more hours, but soon they would have to land so they could all get some rest.

Aang looked down and saw Toph, she had fell asleep he smiled gently as she slept in his arms. He pushed her hair out of her face so he could see her beautiful face more clearly. He gently touched the side of her face.

Toph felt Aang's hand and smiled she opened her eyes so he would know she was awake. She sat up and stretched a little. "I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said a bit drowsily.

"I didn't mean to wake up," Aang said cupping her face.

Toph laughed a little, "Are we close to the Earth Kingdom?"

"I don't think so. I don't see any land," Aang said with a frown.

"I thought you've went this way before."

"Yeah well, I thought I had. It all looks the same nothing but water for miles!"

Toph shrugged and laid back down, "It's not like we're in a hurry."

"Yeah, but I'm sure Appa's getting tired." Appa groaned in agreement.

"He's not the only one," Toph said closing her eyes again.

Momo jumped on Toph, "Momo!" she yelled trying to get the lemur.

Aang laughed Momo flew up in the air so Toph couldn't tell where he was. Aang grabbed Toph's hand to help her sit back down. Toph had her arms crossed and the lemur began making noised hanging onto Appa's horn. "What does he want?" Toph asked angrily.

Aang smiled brightly seeing in front of them a small island. "There's land!"

"Let's land! I'm tired of not being able to feel anything!"

Aang didn't have to do anything Appa happily landed close to the shore of the island.

"I wonder what island this is?" Aang said looking around.

"Who cares its land," Toph said jumping off Appa and onto the firm ground below her. Aang dug into their things searching for a sleeping bag and a blanket, it was autumn and the night air was a bit cool. Aang put the sleeping bag down it was more than big enough for two. Momo jumped right in the middle and curled up and fell asleep.

"I should wake you up," Toph said to the sleeping lemur.

Aang laughed quietly.

Aang laid down and Toph joined him with Momo in the middle. Aang got up and placed the blanket on Toph so she would stay warm from the cool air the ocean easily produced. "Thanks," Toph said before she kissed him, "Night Aang."

Aang smiled and rubbed her face gently, "Night." Aang laid back down he faced Toph and watched her fall asleep and soon sleep overtook him as well.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright staying here?" Hakoda asked his daughter once last time.

"I'm sure Dad!" Katara said giving her father a hug.

"If you ever need anything you know I'll be here as soon as I can." Katara nodded in her father's embrace.

"I know." Hakoda let go of his daughter and looked at her one last time before heading to the ship.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sokka said from behind Katara, she turned around.

"Sokka I'll be fine I'm old enough to take care of myself and make my own decisions."

"I know you are, but I'll always think of you as my baby sister," Sokka gave her a hug. "If he hurts you I swear I-"

"He isn't going to do anything." Katara assured her brother.

"He better remember what I said," Sokka said when he learned of his sister staying he knew the exact reason. He headed straight to Zuko and threatened if he dared to hurt his sister at all he would be sure he paid for it. He didn't care if he was the Fire Lord he wouldn't let anyone hurt his sister. Zuko better think twice about being with his sister.

Katara rolled her eyes, "Stop worrying!"

"Fine, but you better tell me everything that happens here," Sokka said looking at his sister seriously.

Katara nodded with tears in her eyes she gave her brother one last hug, "I'll miss you and everyone else."

"I know you will. And you know we'll miss you too." Sokka left his sisters embrace and headed for the ship, despite not wanting to leave her, but knew he had to. Everyone on the ship waved bye to everyone on the docks.

Zuko stood beside Katara waving bye to the Water Tribe leaving. The last of the guest had left and it would be a lot quieter without them or the Avatar around. Zuko grabbed Katara's hand knowing she was sad her family was leaving and she didn't know when she would see them again.

"Katara."

Katara looked up at Zuko.

"If you ever want to visit them you can." Katara smiled and squeezed Zuko's hand.

"Thank you." Zuko nodded and let go of her hand.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I had fun writing this chapter, hope everyone enjoyed it!


	18. Chapter 18

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Eighteen **

When Toph woke up and sat up Momo jumped on her shoulder as. She patted his head, "Morning to you too."

Aang heard Toph talking to Momo and turned around. Aang walked over to Toph and sat down beside and handed her some fruit and Momo instantly took one and flew away.

"Do you think we'll reach the Earth Kingdom today?" Toph asked as she grabbed the fruit.

"Probably not," Aang said trying to think of how long it'll take them. They had left early yesterday, especially for Sokka, Katara had dragged him out of the bed. If they left soon and kept flying until nightfall they would probably be there tomorrow. As long as there wasn't any bad weather or any delays, but it would probably take four days to reach three would really be pushing it. "Maybe tomorrow."

Toph nodded her head and stood up. "Traveling from nation to nation takes too long." Toph in a pouting like tone.

Aang laughed and he grabbed her by the waist causing her to fall into his lap, Toph giggled as he kissed her gently. "I don't think it's that bad," Aang said enjoying it being just them two. No Katara, no Sokka, no Zuko or Iroh, no one but them it was nice.

"I expect no hesitation if I sense the slightest bit of hesitation I'll bring you down myself!" Azula spoke to the small army she had formed there was both non-benders and benders those that were strong if there was any weakness she got rid of it. Azula was exact precise and wanted things done when she said. "Tonight we will attack!" She said firmly, "You know your orders," Azula said walking back and forth in front of the group looking for weakness. "You will be divided and each group will be given an order we will encircle the palace. You are to take out all guards and anyone else who will stand in your way, with no hesitation!" Azula turned to face the group eyeing them with narrowed eyes. "Dismissed," Azula stated and the group left in an orderly fashion.

Ty Lee brought Azula a glass of water, "You're always so great at making speeches!"

Azula nodded her head, "You two do remember what you are to be doing don't you?"

"Of course!" Ty Lee said in her normal hyper voice.

Mai nodded her head, "It should be something interesting to do," Mai said in her normal bored voice.

"I think you have improved greatly," Iroh said placing a Pai Sho piece and defeating Katara again.

"You've beaten me every time how is that getting better?"

"You're becoming more of a challenge to beat, I'm sure you'll win if we play again."

"You said that last time," Katara frowned.

"This time I really mean it!"

Katara thought about it and nodded her head, "Okay."

Iroh smiled as they started the game again.

"You're much more fun to play with than my nephew," Iroh commented as he placed a piece down on the board. "He never plays!"

"He's far too busy to do anything!" Katara grumbled as she continued the game.

"He's had a lot to do, the celebration slowed down a lot of things could have already been done."

"Yeah well…" Katara trailed off as she placed another piece on the board thinking she had won she smiled brightly.

Iroh saw an opening for him to win and took it.

Katara's smile faded into a frown, "I was so close that time!"

Iroh chuckled, "Yes well you see you have improved!"

"But I was so close…" Katara complained.

"Would you like some tea?" Iroh asked handing Katara a cup.

Katara nodded her head, and took a sip from the steaming liquid. She smiled it was nice there was nothing of importance she had to do right now she could just relax. Iroh was the best company to have he was always in a good mood. She would prefer Zuko, but he was busy he had been since yesterday she hadn't seen much of him. She hoped that wouldn't last to long.

"I think we'll make it by tomorrow," Aang said.

Toph shrugged, "The sooner the better. I'd rather be on the ground than in the air."

Aang smiled and looked at Toph she was laying in the saddle with Momo curled up beside her sleeping.

"You seem pretty comfortable to not like flying."

Toph sat up and moved over to Appa's head she had gotten use to moving while in flight even though it still scared her. Aang grabbed Toph's hand and sat her beside him Toph hanged on to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I would rather be here than anywhere else right now," Toph said closing her eyes.

"Me too," Aang held her closer and kissed her. They would be flying for a few more hours before they would have to land.

Iroh yawned and stretched, "It's getting late we should get some rest!"

"Yeah," Katara was a bit sleepy it was pretty late in the night and she still was unable to beat Iroh.

"Did you hear something?" Iroh asked thinking he heard something as they reached the door.

"No," Katara listen more closely and they both heard a yell coming down the hall. They ran out into the hall and saw fighting amongst the guards.

"Seems like we've finally found you," Mai said narrowing her eyes at the waterbender.

Katara and Iroh turned to find Mai and Ty Lee they each got into a fighting stance waiting to see who would attack first.

Zuko walked down the halls of the Fire Nation Palace it seemed a bit too quite tonight, but Zuko ignored it. He opened the door to his study and his eyes widened.

"Hello Zuzu," Azula said sitting at the desk, "It's been a long time."

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hope everyone liked this chapter and reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Nineteen**

"Katara you need to warn everyone I'll hold them off," Iroh whispered to Katara.

"But-" Katara tried to protest.

"You have no water!" Iroh said sending a fireball toward the two girls in front of them.

Katara nodded her head knowing she would be defenseless without anything to bend. Katara ran down the hall away from all the fighting she had to get to Zuko they had to contact Aang.

"I'm surprised," Azula stated looking down at her nails, "I thought you would have been more of a challenge to get to."

Zuko glared at his sister, he took a firebending stance. Azula quickly got up and flipped over the desk facing her brother. "You actually thing you'll be able to stop me?"

"Yes I do," Zuko said throwing a fireball at his sister.

Azula easily dodged, "Your aim is off," Azula remarked sending a wall of blue fire toward her brother. "But that's what I expected."

Zuko put both of his arms up to protect himself from the blow. He landed on the ground and outside of the room they were now in the main court yard. Azula walked causally up to her brother and formed a ball of fire in her hand.

Zuko looked up at his sister and knocked her from under her feet before she had the chance to attack. Azula snarled at her brother quickly regaining her form, she stepped back and sent a stream of fire toward her brother. She smirked as he barely dodged the attack, it would only be a matter of time before she would take him down.

Ty Lee tried to stop Iroh's chi, but he knew her to well to allow that to happen. Iroh he dodged the daggers as Mai sent them toward him they came a bit too close for comfort. Iroh took a deep breath before coming down on the two girls using his firebending he brought them down, but only enough so he could escape. He knew they probably didn't want to attack, but had to do what Azula said. So he tried not to hurt them, just enough to allow him to escape.

"Come on Mai we have to go after him!" Ty Lee said after recovering from Iroh's attack.

"Why do can't we attack someone else. Azula knows we can't defeat him," Mai complained standing up.

"It's not our choice we have to," Ty Lee said as the two girls chased after the Dragon of the West.

Katara looked into the study and saw that it had been completely destroyed worry overcame Katara as she ran on looking for any signs of Zuko she saw scorch marks on her way and when she entered the main court yard she saw Zuko and Azula. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Azula, on her way here Katara had grabbed he water skin so she could defend herself.

"You really are pathetic Zuzu," Azula said after grabbing her brother's wrist and kicking him in the gut causing him to fall.

"Zuko!" Katara yelled running toward his fallen form.

Zuko looked up a bit dazed and his eyes widened as he saw Katara and quickly looked at Azula he knew what she was fixing to do.

Azula smirked she brought her arms into a circling movement and began to produce lightening she aimed right for Katara.

Zuko grabbed Katara and jumped out of the way. "What are you doing here!?" Zuko practically yelled.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Katara yelled back.

"I don't need-" Zuko was caught off as the two jumped back with a fireball coming toward them.

"Still have that water peasant?" Azula asked smirking as her brother narrowed his eyes at her.

"Get out of here Katara!" Zuko yelled as he began to attack his sister.

"No!" Katara yelled back stubbornly.

Azula skillfully dodged every attack and sent a ball of fire toward Katara knowing that would only anger her brother even more. She loved to upset him he was weak, he cared about others and that's what always caused him to always fail.

"Katara please!" Zuko begged trying to get all of Azula's attacks away from Katara.

Katara looked at Zuko he didn't want her to get hurt she held back the tears and nodded her head she began to run to the stables there they would have messenger hawks she had to get a message to Aang they needed his help.

"Katara!" Iroh yelled as he spotted her he noticed something was wrong when he faced her.

"Iroh, we have to get a message to Aang!"

"What about Zuko?"

"He's fighting Azula," Iroh nodded his head.

"I'll go help Zuko you get a message to Aang." Katara nodded and they both went in different directions.

"Finally!" Toph yelled as she got off Appa they had landed in the woods close to a docking village in the Earth Kingdom. "Let's take a couple of days so Appa can rest," Toph suggested and Aang knew she just wanted to stop flying for a couple of days.

"Sounds good to me!" Aang said as he grabbed one of their bags off Appa. "We need to get some supplies anyways."

Toph hooked her arm around Aang's and they began to walk toward the village. "Avatar Aang!" Somebody yelled as Toph and Aang came into view of the village.

"Avatar Aang!" Many yelled after hearing that the Avatar was here.

Toph let go of Aang and crossed her arms, "Seems like your popular no matter where we go."

"Yeah," Aang said looking at all the people that came to see him.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Toph," an older man said as bowing slightly. "I'm the leader of this small docking village it is a great honor to be in your presence. Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Well we do need a few things."

"Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Um…well I suppose we are planning on staying for a few days."

The man nodded his head and ushered Aang into a building, "This is the finest place to stay at!"

"That isn't necessary…" Aang trailed off.

"Of course it is you can feel free to stay here as long as you wish and any supplies you need we will do our best to get for you!"

"Avatar Aang, Lady Toph, if you would follow me," a lady said with a bow, "I'll show you to your rooms."

The rooms were fairly large and they were right next to each other. "Thank you," Aang said with a bow and they left Toph and Aang alone to get settled.

"So we walk in a village and get forced into some sort of inn and given anything we need," Toph said as she sat down on the bed.

"I guess that's an advantage to being the Avatar," Aang said as he closed the door and joined Toph.

"Some advantage," Toph commented.

Aang smiled at Toph and put his arms around her.

"How long are we going to stay?"

"A couple of days, two or three sounds good."

Toph nodded her head, "Yeah it does."

Katara grabbed some paper and quickly wrote down a not telling Aang that he needed to get back here, she ran to the messengers hawk. "You have to get this message to the Avatar!" She yelled frantically.

"Of course Lady Katara!" A young mad said grabbing the note and getting one of the hawks.

Katara looked worriedly at the hawk wondering how long it would take for it to find Aang and unsure of how long it would take for him to get the message and to get back here in the Fire Nation. The hawk was released and was on its way to find Aang.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ This is my first time writing a fight scene so I'm sorry if it's not that good!


	20. Chapter 20

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Twenty **

"Give up Azula you're surrounded!" Zuko yelled as Iroh, Katara, and himself inched closer to his sister giving her no way to escape and ready for any sneak attacks she may have.

"Ha, I think you're the ones surrounded!" Azula yelled back looking around frantically. In the corner of her eye she saw Mai and Ty Lee coming and she began to smirk as the small army she formed came right behind the two girls.

"I believe I've just won," Azula said eyeing her brother.

"The fight isn't over with yet!" Zuko said throwing a fireball at his sister. She ducked and kicked him causing him to step back a few paces just enough for her to get out of being cornered. Iroh and Katara had turned around to face those that were surrounding them.

Mai glared at Katara she brought her daggers out and started to send them for her. Katara brought out a shield of water, but it busted as dagger after dagger hit it. Katara ducked and darted her eyes around looking for more water to bend.

Iroh faced many of the soldiers Azula had specifically chosen to take control. He got rid of about five of them, but there were at least fifteen more for him to defeat and he was getting tired quickly he didn't think he could hold up much longer. Katara was faced with Mai and Ty Lee cart-wheeled her way toward them. Zuko was left facing Azula. Iroh knew they wouldn't win.

Katara saw Ty Lee coming toward her she tried to avoid her jabs as well as Mai's daggers. Katara closed her eyes knowing there was no way they would win, Ty Lee gave a few quick jabs and Katara was paralyzed.

"Why don't you give up, your defeated!" Azula said throwing streams of fire toward her brother.

Zuko was now drenched with sweat and breathing heavy he looked around and saw Katara defeated his eyes widen and he tried to go toward her, but Azula wasn't going to let him. His uncle was fairing, but couldn't hold up much longer. Zuko looked all around and saw none of the Fire Palace guards they were probably already defeated by Azula and her small army. Zuko closed his eyes and put up his arms in surrender. "Don't harm Katara or Uncle."

Azula smirked, "Sounds fair enough." She was now the ruler of the Fire Nation and the world would follow soon enough.

"Come on Toph just one little ride before we leave," Aang begged Toph.

"I said no," Toph said annoyed.

"Please…" Aang continued to beg her

Aang wanted to ride another crazy animal he discovered and wanted her to ride as well. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but it better not go in the air!"

Aang stood up and grabbed Toph's hand leading her to the Hog-Monkeys that he saw in the forest not too long ago.

"Come here," Aang said trying to catch one. Aang grabbed the tail of one of them and was dragged around all over the place and was knocked off as the Hog-Monkey jumped on a tree and Aang hit his head on a branch. "Oww," Aang said rubbing his head.

"Well," Toph said using her Earthbending to get Aang to stand up, "Looks like we won't be able to after all come on let's get going."

Aang jumped back into the tree, "I'm going to catch him!"

Toph sighed as Aang fell out of the tree again.

Toph heard the screech of a hawk as it landed close to Toph.

Aang looked down as he saw the hawk he jumped down and he saw the Fire Nation's seal on it. He grabbed the letter that was attached as he opened it up his eyes widened with disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked sensing Aang's uneasiness.

"Azula's attacked the Fire Nation we have to go back."

An uneasy silence overcame the two forgetting about the Hog-Monkeys and gathering there things and prepared to leave.

"Must you go so soon?" The leader of the small village asked handing Aang a bag of food for their journey.

"I'm afraid so, something important has come up." Aang bowed his head, "Thank you for all your help."

"You are welcome Avatar Aang," the leader along with everyone else bowed as the Avatar and Toph left.

"Yip-Yip," Aang said and the massive beast took off.

Katara slowly opened up her eyes and noticed she was in a cell she sat up aching all over. She didn't see anyone else in here with her she looked outside of the cell "Zuko? Iroh?" She said hoping one of them was near by.

"Katara are you okay?" The concerned voice of Iroh ringed through the cell.

"Yeah, where's Zuko?"

"I'm not sure, Azula must have dragged him somewhere away from us."

Katara examined the cell more carefully, "Too bad Toph isn't with us she could bend us out of here." Katara said noticing the cell was made of steel just like everything else in the Fire Nation.

"Did you send the message to Aang?"

"Yeah, but who knows how long it'll take to get to him and for him to get back here," Katara said sadly

"I'm sure they'll get it soon!" Iroh said assuringly.

"I hope you're right."

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I haven't had any Zutara in this story in a while I'll try to get some in here soon! Hoped everyone liked this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Twenty-One **

"I'm sure Zuko and Sugar Queen can handle that crazy firebender," Toph said trying to assure Aang that everything would be fine.

"I don't know," Aang said uneasily, "You know what she can do."

"I'm sure if they don't you can."

"I'm not so sure it has been _five_ years. She's probably been preparing." Aang sighed, "We didn't even get that far in the Earth Kingdom!"

Toph crossed her arms, "Why is it every time we get a chance to be alone something terrible comes up!"

"The celebration wasn't terrible!" Aang said smiling.

"It is when we were stuck in the middle of an ice fortress! Then have to help with preparations and then getting lost in the palace!"

"Wasn't my fault," Aang said laughing and climbed off Appa's head into the saddle where Toph was sitting with Momo in her lap.

"Yes it was."

Aang sat right beside Toph and cupped her face before kissing her. "But it wasn't terrible."

Toph smiled and snuggled closer to Aang not wanting this moment to end. Aang got up much to Toph's displease, "Something wrong?"

"We're really close to the Fire Nation." Aang got on Appa's head and looked at the coast line ahead of them.

"Aang should have arrived by now!" Katara panicked.

"Calm down Katara, I'm sure everything will be okay," Iroh said calmly.

"Be calm!?" Katara yelled, "How is that even possible? How are you so calm?"

Iroh chuckled, "It's best not worry right now. You and I both know that the Avatar will come you just have to give him time. He defeated my brother, I am certain he will defeat my niece as well."

"It's just so hard not to," Katara said softly and sat down on the hard ground and brought her knees close to her and closed her eyes. "What if we don't have time?" Katara asked quietly.

"Mai, Ty Lee," Azula stated coldly sitting upon the throne.

Mai and Ty Lee bowed before the new leader of the Fire Nation.

"The Avatar will probably come soon," she stated, "I want everyone aware, he will be taken down!"

"But Azula," Ty Lee pondered, "How will the Avatar find out? He's all the way in the Earth Kingdom."

"I got news a message got out to the Avatar. He will most likely be foolish enough to ride in on that bison I want it shot down when it's in sight!"

"We'll get right on it," Mai stated in a bored tone.

"We're almost in the capital," Aang said as he looked down in the city.

Toph crawled closer to Appa's head and Momo jumped on Aang's shoulder. "Anything different about it?"

"I don't see anything dif-" Aang was cut off as a fireball came toward them, Appa moaned as the fire rubbed against his fur.

"What happened!?" Toph screamed hanging onto Appa's saddle tightly.

"A fireball and there's more coming!" Aang tried to dodge as many as he could a few hit Appa making the flight difficult.

"Land or something!" Toph yelled not liking being thrown around with the sudden moments.

"I'm trying!" Aang yelled they were being attacked from all sides. Aang knew that Azula had this planned she was expecting him to fly in on Appa. Aang made Appa land in the woods close to the city.

"I guess it's a bit worse than I thought it would have been," Toph said as she jumped off Appa.

"Yeah," Aang said as he took a closer look at Appa's burns. "Momo, Appa you two stay hidden." Aang grabbed Toph's hand and began traveling back into the city.

"Princess," A guard said scared of what Azula could do to him once he told her about the Avatar.

"Yes?" Azula asked sweetly.

"We attacked the bison, but the Avatar got away."

Azula narrowed her eyes, "This was a simple mission. Must I do everything?"

"Please he got to the woods and we…"

Azula cut him off, "I don't want to hear it. You failed!" The guard's eyes widen as Azula attacked him.

"Mai! Ty Lee!" The two heard her as she exited the throne room. "You two are in charge while I search for the Avatar!"

"Wait," Toph said putting an arm out stopping Aang in his tracks.

"What is it?" Aang asked as Toph bent down putting a hand on the ground.

"Footsteps," Toph concentrated on the footsteps her eyes widen, "its Azula."

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I've been real busy this week so I haven't had a chance to write so sorry for taking so long on this chapter! Also sorry for not having much Zutara in this story it's been mostly Taang I'll try to have some Zutara in this story soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Twenty-****Two**

"Toph you need to go find Katara, Zuko, and Iroh I'll handle Azula."

"I'm not going to leave you _alone_ to defeat Azula!" Toph screamed.

"I can handle her please Toph," Aang begged her, "One of us need to go find them and the other needs to distract Azula and that person isn't going to be you!"

"No! We can both go find them!"

Azula smirked as she spotted the two wasting all their energy on yelling at each other. "Well, look at who I found."

Aang froze and turned around to see Azula's smirking face, "Toph please."

"I'll come back," Toph said having to force herself to leave Aang a few tears rimmed her eyes she knew exactly what Azula could do. She hoped Aang could handle her while she found the others.

Azula spotted the Earthbender she sent a stream of blue fire toward her, but it impacted a wall of rock. She turned to see the Avatar stopping her attack. "You really want to face me alone?" Azula almost laughed.

"I'm going to stop you Azula," Aang said as he sent a blast of air toward her causing Azula to slam against one of the trees behind her.

Toph easily stopped the guards as they came toward her trying to stop her. "You guys are too easy!" Toph said as she pulled the Earth below one of them stopping that one, others she sent flying through the air stopping them it reminded her of Ba Sing Se when they had to get to the Earth King.

Toph finally made it to the middle of the palace now she had no clue where to go. She bent down and put a hand on the ground she felt the vibrations and searched for a particular one. She smirked as she felt the vibrations of Iroh and Katara.

"And it was one of most exquisite tea's I've ever tasted!" Iroh said telling Katara about some kind of tea he had one time and how he got a chance at trying it.

"Sounds interesting," Katara said not really paying attention she had tried everything to get out of this place and still had no clue if Aang and Toph were on their way, or if Zuko was alright. She heard a yell coming down the hall.

"What was that?" Iroh asked Katara.

"I don't know," Katara said trying to see what was going on out there, but couldn't see anything. After a while the noise stopped and Katara slumped back down in her cell not really caring what was going on anymore.

"Do you know how long it took to find you two?" Toph asked as she came down the hall a bit tired from fighting all of those guards it was easy just too many of them.

"Toph!" Katara yelled as she looked out seeing the blind Earthbender.

"Step back," Toph warned as she used her bending to push the metal door out of the way so Katara could get out and she did the same for Iroh.

"Where's Zuko so we can get out of here and help Aang," Toph asked wanting a reply.

"We don't know," Katara said sadly.

"Is there any other cell type things around here?"

"There is one on the other side of the palace," Iroh replied to Toph's question.

"Then let's get going," Toph said running down the hall.

"Really Avatar I thought you would be more of challenge you've," Azula teased as she sent another ball of fire in Aang's direction. "Even Zuzu would be more of a challenge."

Aang used his own firebending to demolish the fire, "I think you're the one who's being a little slow!" Aang yelled back as he brought Earth around Azula and pushed it back causing her to fall amongst the dirt.

Azula growled as she stood back up she began to form lightning, but was stopped as Aang used his waterbending to stop her. Frustrated Azula began to circle Aang trying to find some sort of weakness so she could strike her head games weren't working on the Avatar. They always did work on Zuzu, she would need a new strategy soon this wasn't like the last time the Avatar has grown stronger than Azula had thought.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ This story is getting long I never thought I would write one this long! Hope everyone is enjoying it so far and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


	23. Chapter 23

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Twenty-****T****hree**

"Zuko!" Katara yelled and hugged him as Toph released Zuko from his prison cell. Zuko smiled and kissed Katara on top of her head.

"Alright now that we are all together let's get going," Toph didn't wait for any replies she started walking down the hall to get the exit of this place.

"Going?" Zuko asked, "Going where?"

Toph turned around, "Going to help Aang defeat your crazy sister!" She resumed walking after giving a little explanation.

"What about Mai and Ty Lee?" Zuko asked knowing that they would try and stop them. Toph didn't answer and really didn't care about those two, she was only concerned about Aang.

"Come on Zuko if we defeat Azula then the rest will fall," Katara said grabbing his arm trying to catch up to Toph with Iroh following closely behind.

------------------------------

"You know Avatar you seem to be tiring," Azula said as she threw a few streams of fire at the Avatar.

"I could say the same thing to you!" Aang yelled sending rock after rock toward her while dodging the fire.

"Don't worry I'm sure your friends will be here to help soon," Azula said dodging the rocks with a smirk on her face.

Aang narrowed his eyes panting a little from fighting for so long he had to defeat Azula soon she was right he was tiring.

Azula jumped toward the Avatar sending a blaze of fire toward him. The impact hit Aang causing him to fall he looked up a bit dazed as Azula came toward him ready to send a fireball at him.

---------------------------

"What's the fastest way out of this place?" Toph asked as the others caught up to her.

"Follow me," Zuko said taking the lead.

Toph stopped and brought an earth shield up as daggers came toward the group. "We don't have time for this! Go help Aang I can handle these two!" Toph yelled toward the small group they didn't argue they knew she could easily defeat them.

"You think you'll get away that easily?" Mai asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes!" Toph yelled sending rocks toward Mai. Mai was unable to dodge and slammed into the wall with a grunt.

Ty Lee cart-wheeled her way over to the fight, but Toph stopped her hands and feet were stuck in the Earth. Mai had finally gotten up and was ready to send more daggers and knifes in Toph's direction, Toph moved out of the way as the daggers came near her. Toph moved the Earth below Mai's feet causing her to fall back down.

Mai snarled at the blind Earthbender and came closer as she threw daggers. Toph backed away dodging the daggers and sent a wave of Earth toward Mai causing her to slam against the wall and go unconscious for a few moments. Toph ran to catch up with the small group.

-------------------------------------

Aang shook his head to get him to focus and brought an Earth barrier to protect him from the fire blast.

Aang grunted as Azula used her lightning to break the barrier sending Aang backwards.

Azula smirked as she approached the Avatar he didn't look like he was going to get up this time. She grabbed his collar holding him up to the tree. A fireball formed in her hand, she was ready to attack but the earth below her moved causing her to fall along with the Avatar. Azula stood up quickly and narrowed her eyes as she spotted the small group.

Toph had an angry expression on her face she moved the Earth again to get Azula away from Aang. Zuko and Iroh soon joined Toph in a fight with Azula. Katara ran over to Aang to check his condition.

Aang slowly opened his eyes and saw Katara coming his way he smiled softly. He saw Toph, Zuko, and Iroh fighting Azula and tried to get up, but was pushed back down by Katara. "Aang you're exhausted you can't keep fighting like this, you've done enough."

"No, I have to defeat her." Aang said standing up he started to walk toward the fight ready to finish off Azula.

Katara sighed in defeat on trying to get Aang to rest for a few moments. Katara looked around for some sort of water source all she had was the water in the air and that in the plant life. She sighed she didn't want to use that power it was a constant reminder of what kind of power she really had. She had no other choice she produced the water and had enough to attack and defend herself she took her stance sending a stream of water toward Azula.

"You won't win!" Azula yelled looking around frantically.

"Oh, I think we will," Toph said Aang and Katara were at her left and Zuko and Iroh were at her right they had Azula cornered there was no way she could escape. Toph's eyes widen as she felt the vibrations of soldiers marching their way. "We're being surrounded!" Toph yelled warning the others of what was about to happen.

"No," Aang whispered as he and the others saw the army surround their small group. Azula had a smirk on her face as she saw her army approaching.

---------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I think I'll have this battle finished up next chapter or two, maybe.


	24. Chapter 24

**I Need You**

**Chapter ****Twenty-****Four**

"You won't win Avatar," Azula said smugly as her army surrounded them. Azula shot a stream of fire toward Iroh as his head was turned Iroh had narrowly missed the attack as Azula quickly escaped getting out of being cornered.

Katara looked up at the sky briefly it was getting dark and it was going to be a full moon tonight she smirked she would be at her strongest tonight.

Toph brought a good sized rock out of the ground and aimed toward Azula. Azula looked at the Earthbender as she dodged the rock coming for her. She got into her stance to form lightning, but was stopped as Aang sent a blast of air toward her throwing her off balance. Azula glared at the Avatar both the Avatar and Earthbender were approaching her she had both of her arms out aimed at each of them.

Aang and Toph both backed away from Azula as a blast of fire came from one of the soldiers. The two benders soon engaged in other fights leaving Azula enough time to prepare for an attack.

"Give it up Avatar!" Azula yelled as she approached him as the soldiers left the Avatar leaving him for Azula to take care of, "You can't win."

Aang looked around there was no way they could win. "Yes I will," Aang said as Toph approached them and helped Aang out as she brought a small wave of earth toward Azula and sending her away from Aang. Aang quickly said 'thanks' to Toph and smiled gently she nodded her head and start to engage in a fight nearby. Aang sat down and formed an earth tent around him he knew this was dangerous, but he had no other choice.

Katara looked over at Aang her eyes widen as she realized what he was going to do she eyed Azula. Azula knew what Aang was fixing to do he was going to try and enter the Avatar State. She wasn't going to let Azula have a chance to attack Aang like she did last time.

Azula's eyes widen she couldn't move she was being controlled she looked at the waterbender, she was controlling her. "Isn't this a bit dark for you?" Azula asked she was thrown down to the ground and brought back up to look at the waterbender.

"I have no other choice!" Katara yelled.

Aang opened his eyes he had complete control of the Avatar State he stood up and looked at the army. Many looked up at the Avatar and their eyes widen with fear. They began to run away from the Avatar full aware of the power he had. Others were foolish enough to stay and fight the Avatar. Those that stayed were defeated easily with the power of the Avatar State. The others soon fled after seeing the true power of the Avatar.

Iroh and Zuko looked up as Aang entered the Avatar State and those they were fighting began to flee. Toph stopped fighting after feeling the vibrations of the soldiers she was fighting run in fear she could tell by the rate of their heartbeat they was scared and just about all of the other soldiers were leaving as well. Toph then realized that Aang had a strong power and knew he must have entered the Avatar State.

"Cowards!" Azula yelled at the soldiers running, "Get back here and fight!" Azula tried to gain control of her body, but she was unable to. She was losing the fight and she could do nothing about it. "I'll win!" Azula yelled in desperation.

"I really can't see how," Katara said bring Azula down to her knees.

Azula snarled at the waterbender and continued seeing her army leave her. "They are weak! I should known better than to trust them!"

"You're defeated Azula," Zuko said as he approached his sister.

Aang narrowed his eyes as he looked around he didn't see any of the army most had fled in fear. Aang closed his eyes and when he opened them he put a hand on his head from the sudden weakness he felt.

"Twinkle Toes!" Toph yelled as she felt him come out of the Avatar State. Aang smiled at her he was bit wobbly, but regained his stance as Toph hugged him.

Aang looked down at Toph and smiled even more, he looked over at Azula his eyes narrowed as he grabbed Toph's hand and began to walk toward her.

"I'm not defeated, I'll still win! You're not fit to be Fire Lord, you're weak Zuzu you always have been! You could have had complete domination of the world!" Azula spat at her brother.

Zuko narrowed his eyes at his sister's remark, "You really think that would help the Fire Nation?" Zuko asked his sister not understanding her or his great-grandfather's motive for trying to take domination over the world.

Azula glared at her brother she was fixing to reply, but Aang used his earthbending to bind Azula's hands he didn't want her to get away this time. Katara released her control and took a deep breath of air it took a lot of concentration and power to take control of someone else.

"Release me immediately!" Azula demanded.

"I don't think so," Zuko said as he grabbed his sister's shoulder roughly and made her start walking toward the Fire Palace. He really didn't know what to do with her, even if they were to lock her up she might have someone loyal to her and they could possibly release her. Iroh and Katara followed closely behind Zuko.

"Are you alright?" Toph asked Aang as she felt the vibrations of the others leaving, it was just them no one else and it seemed like the chaos had finally gone down they would still have some work trying to find Azula's army, but it wouldn't take too long.

Aang smiled at his fiancée, "Yeah." He walked over to her and kissed, "Come on we better catch up!" Aang said sounding like his normal happy self grabbing Toph's hand and started running to catch up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I think I'll have just a couple more chapters left in the story, hope everyone is enjoying it!


	25. Chapter 25

**I Need You**

**Chapter Twenty-Five **

A month has passed since Azula was defeated Fire Lord Zuko had taken proper measures with the army, Mai, and Ty Lee most were forced to be in the army by Azula. Most were allowed to return to their homes, but would be watched and make sure they didn't try anything. Mai and Ty Lee were easily let go as Ty Lee was more than excited to return to the circus and Mai was returned home to her parents and younger brother. Azula was locked up and only those that the Fire Lord trusts are posted to guard her. Sokka had returned to the Fire Nation after hearing about the attack he had insisted that he stay. Katara was anything but thrilled about her brother deciding he needed to stay. Luckily, for Katara their father needed Sokka's assistance and he had returned to the Southern Water Tribe about a week ago. Toph and Aang were finally able to return to heading to the Earth Kingdom to speak with Toph's parents.

"Aang," Toph said lying down in Appa's saddle with Momo curled up on top of her while she occasionally stroked him.

"Yeah," Aang said turning around to look at Toph.

"How much longer?" Toph asked turning her head in his direction.

"Not too much," Aang said turning back around looking around seeing if they were closer, they had been flying for quite a while and was sure that they would have reached it by now a town at least, but all he saw was woods below him.

"So descriptive," Toph said being bored having nothing to do.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm sure we're close!" Aang said continuing to look ahead of him.

Toph finally decided to sit up disrupting Momo's sleep he screeched at her and flew to Aang and laid in his lap quickly falling back to sleep. Toph laughed at the lemur, "Sorry Momo. Are we close to any towns or anything I'm tired of flying!"

"No there's nothing but trees below us," Aang said looking around again.

"Then let's go ahead and land for the night we can always start again tomorrow," Toph suggested wanting to feel the ground below her once again.

Aang smiled at her and knew she was tired of flying they had left early this morning and the sun was starting to set he figured Appa would appreciate a nice break too.

"Land!" Toph said as she jumped off Appa and onto the solid ground below her as she fell back and felt the vibrations of the Earth below her.

Aang chucked as he began to unpack their things Toph stood up and helped Aang with what few belongings they had. Soon Appa had his saddle off and they had a small camp set up. Even Momo helped gathering a few nuts.

Aang wrapped an arm around Toph and she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "It sure is quite without Sokka or Katara."

"Yeah," Aang said gazing at Toph, "But it is nice." Toph nodded her head closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat the rhythm quickly made her fall asleep.

Aang smiled softly at Toph and began to stroke her hair gently he lifted her up careful not to wake her up and placed her on the sleeping bag so she could sleep more comfortably. "Well Momo," Aang whispered at the lemur who was eating a piece of fruit, "I think Toph and Appa have the right idea of going to sleep." Aang put out of the fire and lied down next to Toph he pulled her close and closed his eyes Momo soon joined him curled up beside Toph as they drifted off to sleep.

Aang opened his eyes and moaned as he saw the sun rising he didn't want to get up he was sleeping so good. He then felt Toph beside him she had snuggled closer to him he smiled as he watched her sleep, but soon her eyes snapped open as well. "Morning," he whispered as she turned her head in his direction and smiled sitting up.

"Morning yourself Twinkle Toes," Toph said with a smile on her face petting Momo who too had just woken up.

"Are you hungry?" Aang asked standing up digging in their things to find some bread they had packed away.

"Yeah," Toph answered standing up. They had eaten and gotten Appa up and had done the regular routine of getting up in the morning. Soon their things were packed and they were ready to begin flying again.

They had flown for about two hours when Aang spotted the town ahead of them, "We're finally here!" Aang said happily.

"Finally!" Toph said happy that this trip was a lot shorter than yesterdays.

Toph grabbed Aang's hand as Appa was settled close by and they walked up to the mansion. "Are you ready?" Aang asked Toph as they stood in front of the doors with the guards moving out of the way to allow them in.

"Yes," Toph said squeezing Aang's hand, she didn't know how her parents would react to her marrying Aang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Hey everyone sorry for talking a little longer than usual on this chapter, but I couldn't decide on how to start I was going to go into detail on what they did with Azula and her army, but figured that wouldn't be very interesting so I redid the entire chapter hope y'all liked it!


	26. Chapter 26

**I Need You**

**Chapter Twenty-****Six**

"Toph!" Toph's mother yelled as she saw her daughter enter the room. She ran up to her daughter and hugged her she had been so worried.

"Mom, I'm fine," Toph said trying to get away from her mother's grip, she knew she had been worried no matter how much she did she would never be able to change their minds about her they would always see his a small, frail, blind girl that was defenseless.

Toph's father stood and watched as his wife grabbed their daughter then in a tight hug and eyed the Avatar. "Toph, I wouldn't have expected you to return so soon," he said surprised at the sudden appearance of his daughter.

"Father," Toph said turning to face her father. He turned his head to look at her leaving the Avatar to see what his daughter had to say. "I came here to tell you both something. Something you will disagree with, but I feel like I have to tell you."

"Toph, darling what is it?" Her mother asked coming to stand by her father.

"I'm engaged," Toph said quietly .

"To whom?" Toph's father said trying to sound calm.

Aang grabbed Toph's hand, "To me."

Shocked expressions came from her parent's faces as was expected her father spoke first, "I won't allow it!"

"You can't control my life!" Toph yelled angry she knew her father was going to say something like this. "I'm going marry Aang whether you want me to or not!"

"Toph," Toph's father started, "We only want what's best for you, we always have and this certainly can't be what's best for you."

"Father what's best for me is for me to make my own decisions. You've always seen me as a blind helpless little girl and that just isn't me. Please I'm asking you to see me as the strong independent girl I've always been."

Aang felt like he should say something but he couldn't think of anything that would be of help. He just squeezed Toph's hand and that seemed to help.

"Toph darling," Toph's mother spoke up, "We just want you to be safe, we don't want anything to happen to you."

"I can take care of myself and if for some reason I can't Aang will be there he won't let anything happen to me." Toph wanted her parents to understand to accept her for who she is and to accept that she was going to marry Aang even if they didn't agree. She didn't like having to say she couldn't defend herself, but if it would help her parents understand she couldn't object and Aang knew better than to say anything against her not being able to defend herself.

Toph's parents looked at each other and seemed to come to an understanding together. "It appears we have no choice in the matter," Her father said frowning slightly.

Toph smiled, "So this means…"

"He is the Avatar and we know he will take good care of you. We know you are strong and can defend for yourself, it's just hard to imagine you as that." Toph ran up to her father and hugged him he finally understood!

"Have you two decided on a date or where you plan on getting married?" Toph's mother asked.

"Umm…well no not yet." Aang said.

"Well we'll have to help won't we?" Toph's mother smiled kindly at the Avatar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe your finally getting married!" Katara exclaimed while helping Toph get ready. Toph had a beautiful white dress on her hair was put up in an elegant bun with two strands of hair framed her face with a white clip shaped into a white rose her hair looked much like when they had first met in her backyard.

Toph blushed slightly it had taken a lot of work and everyone had wanted to help prepare her and Aang's wedding. It didn't seem real to her, but here she was getting ready to marry Aang, "I can hardly believe it myself."

"Hey girls!" Suki said as she entered the room, "Sorry for being late."

"That's alright," Katara said as she made Toph sit down and put on her makeup.

"Must you really put all of that on me?" Toph asked still not liking to get all girly.

"Of course!" Katara said as if the answer was obvious. Katara quickly, but neatly fixed her makeup she didn't put a whole lot on just enough to brighten up her face.

"You look beautiful Toph," Suki said as she sat down and one of the maidens began to work on Suki's hair.

"I'm sure you do to, though I really don't have a clue," Toph said wanting to return the compliment even though she didn't know what she looked like.

Suki laughed, "Thanks," she said as the maids finished her hair.

"There all done!" Katara said examining Toph for one last time.

"Finally!" Toph said glad she finished getting all dressed it had taken hours and she just didn't like taken hours to get ready for something.

The maidens also helped Katara get ready. Toph sat down and waited for the two girls get ready.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"All of these fancy cloths are getting hot," Sokka complained like usual.

"Well you only have a few more hours left," Iroh said sitting down drinking a nice cup of ginseng.

"I'm glad I don't have to where this everyday!"

"Yes, wouldn't that be wonderful?" Zuko asked he had to wear something fancy and thick like the outfit he was wearing right now just about everyday.

"Finished Avatar Aang," one of the servants said as they finished with the robe they were fitting on Aang.

"Alright now we can get out of this stuffy room!" Sokka said jumping over to the door.

"And what do you plan on doing? The wedding doesn't start for some time." Iroh asked pouring him another cup of tea.

"Be anywhere but here maybe I'll go find my Dad or Suki," Sokka said opening the door.

"I don't think he'll ever stop complaining," Aang said laughing slightly.

"Yes well he does make a good point," Zuko said. "Is there anything we can do while we wait for the wedding to actually start?"

"Hmm…" Iroh stroked his beard in deep thought. "I don't think so."

Aang had remained quite he couldn't believe that today was finally the day. Toph's parents had helped and they had tried to keep it small, but that was hard considering that he was the Avatar and everyone wanted to come to his wedding.

"I do have a few things I can be doing," Zuko said as he turned for the door he may be over in the Earth Kingdom, but there was still a lot of things he had to read over and approve he never seemed to get a break.

"You better not be late for the wedding nephew," Iroh said sternly. Zuko nodded his head before heading out. "Would you like to play a game of Pai Cho?" Iroh asked Aang.

Aang looked over at the elderly man and nodded his head maybe it would calm him down.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The girls had just finished getting ready when a knock came from the door. "What do you want Snoozles?" Toph asked as she opened the door.

"Just seeing if you were all done," Sokka asked looking over at Suki and stood there just staring for a few seconds. Suki blushed slightly when she saw Sokka staring at her.

"I suppose we are," Toph said as she shoved him out of the way and stepping out into the hallway getting out of the room for the first time in hours.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled as he was thrown to the ground, Katara and Suki laughed.

"Oh, did I hurt you Snoozles?," Toph asked while earthbending him to stand back up and he complained once again.

"How long have you boys been done?" Katara asked her brother.

"Forever!" Sokka exclaimed, "Well expect for Aang he took a little longer."

"Poor Twinkle Toes, so can we go or do we have to wait?" Toph asked not really sure how much time had passed.

"I think it's about time," Katara said heading out the door.

Sokka escorted Suki like a gentlemen, "So we'll see you there." Sokka said as he and Suki left.

"Hey make sure the others know it's time!" Katara yelled as she and Toph went in the other direction.

"Okay!" Sokka yelled back heading to Aang's dressing room.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I do believe it's about time Aang," Iroh said as he beat Aang in Pai Cho once again.

"Really?" Aang asked all the sudden getting really nervous.

"Yep!" Sokka said at the doorway with Suki by his side.

Aang took a deep breath before standing Iroh put his cup down and stood up with Aang. "Then we should be going!" Iroh said happily rushing Aang out the door.

"Are you ready?" Sokka asked Aang as they walked down the hall.

"Yes," Aang said nodding his head.

Zuko was standing near the entrance of where the wedding would be held.

"Ah, Zuko you've made it just in time!" Zuko nodded his head and the doors were opened many people were already inside Aang took his spot and the front and waited for the girls to arrive.

Toph took a deep breath before walking in with her father she could feel Aang standing and his heart racing as was hers she had a huge smile on her face as she walked closer to Aang her smile only grew. A man stepped up in front of them and spoke she presumed he was the sage or something similar. The wedding seemed to go by quickly as it was time for both Aang and Toph to say their vows and kiss. Many cheers of joy were heard as they kissed it was simple, but passionate. As they separated they walked down the aisle and headed to a large room where a cake and various types of food were places as well as a place for everyone to dance.

Toph and Aang were cut the cake and everyone else joined in to get some food as there was a wide selection of different types. Aang took Toph's hand and the two danced Toph stepped in closer to Aang as they danced, many other couples joined in including Sokka and Suki as well as Zuko and Katara. The celebration had come to an end quickly many had wished the young couple good luck as they left. Both Aang and Toph had blushed at these words.

The two young benders have been through a lot and it has taken a while for the two to realize their love and to finally be together, but now that they are nothing will be able to tear them apart. The world still needs a lot work to keep the peace it has, but that will come in the coming years and Aang knows he'll be able to do it even better with Toph in his life.

**THE END**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ I was going to make this two chapters, but decided to make this one chapter! I never would have thought that this story would be over twenty chapters long when I started! I hope everyone has enjoyed reading it! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed (seyin800, tailedfoxx225, Willium Rivera, The Last Firebneder, tenneyshoes, katinka, megi52, soccerfanatic16, Demetria912, Soro, Tefnut Talvi, RobinXRaven4ever, mit3, avatarrocks123) it has really encouraged me to continue this story and get chapters up as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!!!


	27. Epilogue

**I Need You**

**Epilogue **

"We're going to be late," Toph said to Aang as they rode on Appa to Be Sing Se.

"No we're not we got plenty of time!" Aang countered although he knew that was a lie the celebration had probably already started.

"I can tell you're lying," Toph said smirking as she came to the front of the saddle.

"You should have said 'no'!"

"I did, you're the one who insisted it was a necessary stop," Toph said sliding onto Appa's head and grabbing Aang's arm.

"But it was fun!"

"But we're going to be late."

Aang groaned they were going to the annual celebration of peace this at Ba Sing Se. He had thought they would have time to stop by a village that had an interesting festival. Unfortunately, they stayed for more than a day and they were rushing to make it to the celebration before it ended.

"Don't worry Twinkles I'll be right there with you," Toph said kissing Aang on the cheek.

"That makes me feel so much better," Aang said sarcastically which gave him a punch on the arm.

"You think they'll mind if we aren't dressed in formal clothes?" Toph asked as they landed and hopped off Appa Toph had on clothes similar to the ones that she wore when she went to Earthbending Tournaments as 'The Blind Bandit' and Aang had on his normal Air Nomad clothes no would mind his outfit, but hers was a bit different they probably expected her to wear a fancy dress.

"They're not going to have a choice!" Aang said grabbing his wife's hand and running to the entrance.

"Avatar Aang, Lady Toph welcome!" The guard said with a bow allowing the couple to enter.

As soon as they entered the ballroom, everyone turned their attention to them. "Uh…hi," Aang said meekly waving his hand.

The Earth King approached them, "Welcome Avatar, we are pleased to see that you showed up."

"Sorry for being late and not all dressed up," Aang apologized.

"That's alright the important thing is that you are here!" The Earth King said as he walked off and the guest began to continue with their business.

Aang took a deep breath glad that went by easily. "I wouldn't be so relaxed yet, after all you got Katara to deal with," Toph said remembering when Katara had fussed at them for being impossible to track down they had almost been late for her wedding.

"Yeah well I don't see her or any of the others," Aang said jumping over the crowd trying to spot his friends.

"Sokka is stuffing his face with Suki trying to stop him from eating everything." Toph said feeling the vibrations, "Zuko and Iroh are talking to some people, and Katara is headed this way," Toph said stopping Aang from jumping up and down.

"Toph!" Katara said as she spotted her friend and squeezed her, "It's been so long since I've seen you!" She didn't care if she wasn't dressed for this celebration or not she missed her and the Avatar.

"Yeah I missed you too Sugar Queen," Toph said as Katara let go and grabbed Aang.

"I've missed you too Aang!"

Aang smiled, "We would have been her sooner, but we uh…"

"You got sidetracked," Toph said finishing his sentence for him.

"Yeah!" Aang said looking at the blind Earthbender.

"Come on I bet everyone else wants to see you too!" Katara grabbed the two bender's hand and headed over to greet the others.

The group rejoined and shared stories and learned what the others had been doing. Aang and Toph had been traveling they had made sure peace has stayed and Aang had done a few Avatar duties, but also finding time to go to different villages, festivals, and riding crazy animals. Zuko and Katara had gotten married and have been trying to get rid of the power hunger army they once had, they still have an army, but it has decreased in size and they have been trying to improve more important aspects of a nation. Sokka has traveled back and forth between the South Pole and Kyoshi Island for a while, but recently Suki has gone to the South Pole and has stayed for quite a while and Sokka plans on asking her to marry her soon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_A/N:_ Here's one last chapter that takes place two years later. While I was writing this I got an idea for a sequel so I might be writing one soon and the first chapter will be based off this chapter!


End file.
